Rosario Vampire  Birthing Chaos
by King of the Fallen
Summary: Tsukune goes through Youkai and doesn't meet Moka at first.  Instead, he travels with a completely insane human. . .Meet Dan, and his misplaced friend, Adam.  Full summary inside.  Co-Op'd with Cetratezirit
1. Chapter 1

Rosario+Vampire; Birthing Chaos  
>Rating: M<p>

Summary: Tsukune goes through Youkai and doesn't meet Moka at first. Instead, he travels with a completely insane human. . .Meet Dan, and his misplaced friend, Adam. Full summary inside. 

Full summary: Tsukune goes to Youkai Academy for the first time. He's still a human. But he doesn't go alone; a Japanese-American, Dan, is seen on the bus with him, and they're a day early.

Notes: Moka does not meet Tsukune at first. Pairings are as follows: Moka x OC x Yukari, Kumuru x Tsukune x Ruby, and OC x Mizore x Kokoa. Not your typical self insert. Slow starts – period. Action packed. Serious storyline, with major-as-hell crack moments. Potential OOC, and Gary Stu / Mary Sue moments, although we will try to keep this to a minimum as much as possible. Technology will be prevalent. OCs will have Martial Arts skills at first – Adam will have a white belt in Aikido and Kendo, Dan will have yellow + white belt in Maui Thai, and eventually they discard it. Not saying why. Got to keep y'all interested SOMEHOW. Also, Moka won't be the primary ass-kicker – the others WILL have moments, if not more so.

Also – This is a Joint Project with King of the Fallen and CetraTezirit / Cecileo Avonej / EmerarudoKatana (This bastard can't keep his names straight).

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Two teenagers stood at the corner of an assuming street in a small town in Pennsylvania, USA. The shorter of the two held two bags at his side, an immensely irritated look was plastered over his face as he shifted his head back and forth along the street, looking for his method of transportation. Dark brown, slicked back hair at shoulder length with hazel eyes, a slightly angular face with a black goatee, and a slightly bulked, yet thin frame was leaning over the road gently, still shifting his eyes. "Where. The. Fuck. Is. That. Bus?" a growl escaped his clenched teeth..

The other one, much larger in both height and weight, gave him a lethargic look. Brown, dull eyes glancing over his comrade, as a hand absently went to his chin, scratching the red scruff. Ash blonde hair stood on end as a fierce chill ran down his spine. He looked down at his own clothing, and nodded absent-mindedly as he took in the green blazer with white button-up shirt, and brown pants. They both had the same uniform on. A deep, bored sigh came from the larger of the two, as he spoke "Calm down, boyo. At least you're not stuck here for another 15 hours."

"Eh…Point. Sorry, you know I don't like waiting."

"Maybe so." The bigger stood upright from leaning on the sign post. "But would it _kill_ you to show _some_ patience in your life? From-" "Yes." "….Fuck off. From what I understand, your bus will take two days to get there. Mine will take less time."

"Why do we have to take separate busses again?"

"Dunno." The older of the two shrugged his shoulders, which returned to their slumped position.

"And Why the hell are our parents making us do this?"

"Now _THAT_ I can answer, turns out that our school signed us up for studying abroad. Against our wills, might I add."

"Remind me to kick the principal when we get back? I've had enough of his shit."

"Won't need to. We're there for three years; our education will be done in 3 more years. And if I'm correct, we'll essentially be repeating our

freshmen year."

"Still want to-"

"No one cares what you want."

"Same to you, asshat!"

"Did the phrase 'I want' come out of my mouth at all, today?"

"Point…"

"Good. Now shaddap, and be sure not to fuck up. Too much."

"If you weren't my fr-"

"friend I'd kick your ass right now.' I know, I've heard that line so many damn times…"

"Just so we're clear."

"Be clear about _this._" The bigger of the two teens immediately brought a size 14 combat boot up to the ass cheek of the shorter, and pushed. Hard.

The smaller stumbled out to the street as a large, foreign looking bus came to a screeching halt. The larger turned and began to walk away as the smaller picked himself up and screamed "ADAM YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU THREW ME IN FRONT OF THE BUS!"

Adam waved as he walked away, ignoring his friend's shouts.

The smaller teen grumbled and cursed under his breath as he picked up his bags and walked up and into the bus.

The doors squeaked close, as he looked and saw that he was the only one on the bus. He looked to the driver, and blinked.

"Hey boy, going to Youkai Academy?"

"Not by choice…"

"Youkai Academy is a _**scary**_ place…"

"Scary? Scary can kiss my hairy left ass cheek." He grumbled under his breath.

"What's your name, boy?"

He thought about it for a second. "Dan."

The Bus driver nodded, and fixed his mirror; it was then that Dan noticed the white, glowing eyes. '_what the hell did I get myself into…?'_

-.-.-.l-.-.-.-.-.-

At least 15 hours had passed. When the letter returned to them said 'Due to the length of time needed, we strongly suggest packing a lunch,' they were _not_ fucking around by any means, and What the hell was wrong with this tunnel, red, blue, and gold energies flying around it. Dan's eyes scanned around, then opened them up wide as he realized where they had ended up at. He darted around, as the street and building signs went from pure American English to Japanese Katakana. Dan looked around as he was brought out from his drowsy revere and looked to the bus driver after some time. "Oi! Where are we?"

"Kyoto, Japan…Picking up another student before heading to Youkai Academy.."

"How did we get here without getting on a plane?"

"Dimensional Tunnels are a marvel of Youkai magic." The bus driver chuckled heartily.

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore, Toto." Dan replied sarcastically under his breath, seeming accepting on the situation. Another 30 minutes had passed as his eye began to twitch under stress. "Piece of shit technology."

The Busdriver rose an eyebrow at him. "What's wrong?"

"My I-pod died on me." He growled, folding his arms across his chest. "How much longer?"

"Another hour."

"Ffuuuuu-" Dan growled, slamming his head on the seat in front of him.

After another five minutes the bus stopped to let on another youth. His hair was black and spiky with warm chocolate brown eyes. His face was mildly unassuming, although a little nervous, given the slight tremor to his step.

The new arrival sat down next to Dan and rose a hand in 'Hello.' Dan nodded, and replied "Yo."

"H-Hel..Hello." The teenager started to speak, in broken English.

Dan nodded, and like a light-switch he spoke perfectly fluent Japanese. "Not bad, kid, but lose the stutter."

"Ahh. Thank you." He held his hand out to him. "Aono Tsukune."

"Nakatomi Dan." The normally pissed off and/or disgruntled visage was replaced with a mildly impressed / enjoyed look.

"Are you heading to Youkai Academy?"

"Yes. Abroad from America. You?"

"Failed my high school entrance exams." He chuckled nervously, while scratching the back of his head.

"Ahhh, Entrance exams. I heard about them. Pain in the dick, aren't they?"

"Mhm."

Dan looked at him with curiosity dancing in his eyes "You aren't afraid of me, are you?"

"You look a little intimidating, but so far you've proven me wrong."

"Congradulations, you're officially smarter than you think – over half of the people I meet are rather…scared of me. They never take the chance to try and know me."

Tsukune chuckled nervously, but despite that, It was apparent that these two would become fast friends.

"Although, I will warn you. A friend of mine is coming to Youkai as well, tomorrow during the Entrance Ceremony. He's pure American, and he's a lot like me, but more short tempered."

"O-Oh?"

"Yep. Be careful. He shoved me in front of the bus before he left." Said Dan with a chuckle.

"How can you still call him a friend after that?"

"Two reasons. One; I'm batshit insane. Two; I've done something similar to him."

"How do you meet him?"

"About that…"

-FLAAAASHBACK-

"_Was close to….8 months ago?" Dan recalled. "Adam Hendrix. Hotheaded, and brilliant to boot when it comes to technology. Back in freshmen year of our high school, he had opened up a shop to repair computers, make some money on the side."_

Adam looked down at the tower before him; a dusty, cobwebbed HP Pavilion, then looked back up to Dan, then back to the computer. "Yeah, I can fix this." A look of pure loathing coming across his face; sarcasm was _not_ left out of the tone of his voice.

"How much?"

Adam picked up the computer and threw it into a nearby wood-stove. "Go get a new one. The cost to repair _everything_ would be more expensive then buying a new one."

"_That pissed me off considering that was a gift from my grandmother, So I decided to use his own little trick against him."_

Dan raised a foot and snap-kicked Adam in the broad stomach and landed his ass onto the fire. "You Fucker! That was a gift from my dead grandmother!"

"_He stood up and looked down at his ass, and patted it so the fire went out. This obviously wasn't the first time this happened to him given the lack of pain on his face, either that or his ass was made out of some sorta titanium alloy."_

Reaching into the fire, and ripping the hard-drive out, he tossed it at Dan and said with a bit of a smirk to his face "There. Now you have something to remember her by still."

"_That only angered me off even more, so I got into the stance of my chosen art – Maui Thai. Granted, I only started a month before this happened, the way he carried himself seemed to tell me that he was inexperienced in any form of fighting as well."_

Dan charged, and Adam sidestepped, grabbing the oncoming fist and somehow ended up in control from that moment, placing Dan's head a good 3-4 inches away from the intense heat as the metal had begun to redden. "It's the memories that matter, Not the object."

"_He let me go after that. I looked him straight in the eye and nodded in grudging respect. Anybody who caught me off guard that easily deserved something."_

-Flashback End.-

"Wait a second…" Tsukune asked, giving Dan a dead-pan look.

"Yes?"

"Was he actually stronger than you?"

"No. I lost because I was clouded by rage. He explained that to me a few days later, after he smacked me unsuspectingly upside the head and said 'You lost due to rage, and that was for setting my ass on fire.'"

The Bus-driver laughed hard at Dan's telling of the story, that it broke the two out of their conversation. "We're here." He said.

The two men looked out the windows and stared with a kind of flabbergasted look. "Is this…" Tsukune started.

"Youkai Academy." The two boys grabbed their things and began to walk off. "Be careful, Youkai Academy is a dangerous place."

"Scary, not so much. Dangerous, I'm more willing to accept." Dan said dryly.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-End-.-.-.-.-.-

"What the fuck did I start again?" Cetra said, bringing his face to his hands.

"Another weird ass fiction."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious."

"No prolem, Boy Redundancy."

"Where the fuck do you…Nevermind, Never mind, not even going to finish giving that an answer."

"Good boy, you're learning!"

Cetra backhanded the standing KotF's stomach. "If anything it's you who's learning still. Stupid dog."

"Are you bold? Yes!"

"What is this…I don't even"

"Courage the Cowardly Dog, you 'tard."

Ignoring the comment, Cetra shook his head disapprovingly. "At any rate, I think we started this off well."

"Aye. Nice touch on the Head-to-Fire. To all the fans of my fictions, this is thought of Cetra, and it's entirely my fault for being wrapped up in this, but when we Co-op, we do so."

Cetra shot KotF a strange look. "...What?"

"Nevermind. Anyway..." KotF looked to the audience. "Stay tuned for the next chapters!"


	2. Chapter 2

Rosario+Vampire Birthing Chaos  
>Chapter 2<br>A/N: Chapter 2 of this Co-Op story. This chapter will start out with Adam, then shift back to Tsukune and Dan as they get ready for the Entrance Ceremony. BEAR IN MIND THAT MANY DESCRIPTIONS WILL BE CANON. Including meeting Moka…Just not with Tsukune.

Bored eyes scanned the computer screen, and sighed. He finished setting everything up, and closed the laptop up, setting it into his bag. Looking back, Adam eyed his alarm clock. '5:45. Time to rock and roll.' He grabbed the bag and stood up, walking towards the door of his large house, closing and locking the door. He turned and jumped as his mother was looking up at him from the concrete stairs. "Holy shit!" he shouted.

She shook her head and smiled, pulling her son into a hug. "Be careful, alright? I don't want to hear that you've been expelled or worse. Keep in touch."

"Yeah…" He hugged his mother, then released her as he ran down the street to his bus stop, four bags on his shoulders and hands.

And he reached the bus stop, bus rolling to a stop. "Heh, good mornin' Boy. Nice way of you to nearly kill your buddy last night."

"It is what it is. Can you tell me something though?"

"Why did you two have to take separate busses?"

"Yeah."

"Can't tell you. Fate just turned out that way." With that, the bus rolled into motion early in the morning. "And be thankful that you got the earlier time. Took longer than your friend because of traffic."

"I think he wanted to kill me when his I-pod died."

"You had something to do with it?" The bus driver asked as he looked back at Adam with his Mirror.

"….Maaaaaaaaaaaaybe." the teen said none-too-innocently.

The bus driver shook his head and drove off into the nearest tunnel.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
>It was roughly 8 in the morning, and Dan and Tsukune were sitting at the Entrance Ceremony, side by side. Dan was sitting with arms and legs crossed as he quick whipped back every time someone walked through the doors; rage was beginning to stew in him.<p>

Tsukune noticed this, and looked at him with a blank look. "What's wrong, Dan?"

"He's. LATE."

"Who?"

"Adam. He said he'd be here in time for the god damn Ceremony, and I don't see his fat ass _anywhere._ I'll _KILL_ him if he lied to me!"

"Isn't that a little harsh?"

"Nope. It's fitting, not to mention we make threats like that all the time."

"Oh, I see…"

"But, on the bright side, at least the women are hot!" His eyes scanned the area around him and eyed the women with a perverted smirk on his face. "Especially the lady with the lavender hair." He said, eyeing a woman with an un-fitting attire; a shoulderless sweatshirt, black bra straps, the usual skirt, and two-toned striped purple thigh-high stockings. Tsukune followed his eye and nodded. "I agree, but..."

"But…?"

"Shouldn't we be worried about schooling instead of girls?"

"You say that now, but, my friend, are sorely mistaken." Dan said, nodding firmly. "I'll show you how America does school at one point or another. That's where Adam comes in. He will help me with everything I need."

((MEANWHILE, IN THE DEAD FOREST OUTSIDE OF THE SCHOOL, A LARGE TEENAGER SNEEZED. VICIOUSLY.))

"Did you hear that?"

"I do believe…That is the answer of the question "If a tree falls down and no one is around, does it make a sound?" Answer is, obviously, yes."

"How did that factor into anything?"

"Don't know. It just felt fitting at the time."

"I'll never understand you." Tsukune sighed.

"Welcome to Everyone Else's world. Even Adam doesn't understand the half-stupid shit I do or say, but the same can be said from me to him." Dan's eyes never left the purple hair in the crowd.

"You're not some creepy stalker guy, are you?" (Cetra: OHHHH THE IRONY!)

"Tsukune, you woundeth me! I would never stalk a woman; I'll just quietly follow them home."

"Isn't that the same…?"

"Of course not! Stalkers leave messages and gifts – I don't. I just make sure they're safe."

"Riiiiiiiight."

"In all seriousness though, her face…It's…addicting, and it reminds me of something. I just can't put my finger on it."

"Any inkling of what it could be?"

"The eyes…they remind me of my own." He said cryptically.

Tsukune shook his head and turned as a teacher had walked up to the podium to begin a long-winded speech.

"Ugh." Adam shook his head and wiped his brow. "Unnecessarily hot out here." He muttered, brown eyes scanned the area, anger crossing over his lethargy. However, the squeaking noises that he's been hearing has also been…egging him on. "Why the hell did I not bring a weapon with me?"

A bat flew overhead of him with an ear-piercing screech, causing Adam to look up at the sky, startled. Sighing, he shook his head and sighed. "Frickin' sleep deprivation." He turned to walk again, but was prevented as he didn't notice the bell ringing of a Bicycle, the cry of "COMING THROUGH!" and then the solid connection of a bicycle wheel to his back….

The rider went flying through the air as Adam slid hard on the ground and almost threatened to pass out. When he came to, however, he felt something…soft land on his head. Patting at his head, only to feel cloth, with his eyes shooting wide open as a soft moan came out, and he skid out from underneath the figure..Then saw her butt hit the ground. He scratched his now free head and said offhandedly "That brings a new definition to the phrase Asshat."

He walked up to her, and knelt down, placing a gentle hand upon 'er shoulder. "You alright?"

"Y-Yes…I got dizzy from my anemia." Her emerald eyes made contact with his, and that's when he realized something – just how god damn _gorgeous_ this woman was before him. Cotton-candy pink hair, and a figure that was not extremely outrageous, just enough to catch and keep people's attention, like it was doing to Adam. "Do you need any help…?" he asked, keeping his eyes strictly on her own, unaware that she was eyeing the blood coming from his forehead and nose.

"B-Blood." She stuttered out, before saying "I can't help myself when I smell it. It's just because I'm a vampire~" Then Closing in on his neck, biting hard.

CHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU~

Adam's eyes rocketed to plate-sizes, as he stared down at the cotton-candy haired fidgeting. She released him, and looked at him shyly. "I'm…I'm sorry. But your blood – it smelled so sweet…Tasted just as such." She looked down at the ground, and fidgeted. "Do..Do you hate Vampires?"

Cocking a brow, and getting over the initial shock, Adam rose to his feet. "Vampire, huh? I've never met one until now…" he chose his words carefully.

"Oh? Then, would…you be my first friend~?" She asked, tilting her head to the side, following Adam's movements as he knelt down.

"Sure, why not." Moving to pick his stuff up was a bad idea, apparently, as Moka had proceeded to tackle-hug him as he got back up.

"Thank you! I am Moka Akashiya!" the vampire shouted as she

"You know, Miss Moka, that if anyone were to walk in on us like this, that it would seem to be…dirty." He said with a dry smirk.

"O-Oh! I'm sorry!" She jumped off of him, and helped him up as he picked up his stuff again, along with her own.

"Adam Hendrix."

With that, the two walked off into the dead forest.

In the classroom, there was at least 3 open seats in the classroom. The teacher had long since walked in, and scanned over her attendance sheet; Dan's previous statement of 'Most of the women being sexy' had held – Shizuka Nekonome was, in both Dan's and Tsukune's point of view, quite attractive, to put it mildly.

"Tsukune, what I it about Japanese girls that make them so much more attractive than American?" Dan said outloud.

"Probably because of the bad food they eat?"

"Good point. Want to help me take down McDonalds?"

Tsukune sat in the first row from the window, Dan next to him, there was two open seats between Tsukune, and a third in front of Dan. Behind Dan, a bluenette with an impressive bust glared at the two males – insulting, perhaps? Not quite.

'How dare they think the rest of these trashy women are attractive…!' she thought viciously.

Feeling the eyes melt iron in the back of Dan's thick skull, he bends backwards to look at the woman upside down. "Problem, Blue?"

"N-No…" She replied, a little shocked.

"Keep the Ki* to yourself. I can feel the back of my skull melting."

She didn't say anything after that, and looked off to the side.

The cat-demon teacher smiled and nodded. "If you're done bantering, I'd like to start by saying Welcome to Youkai Academy, the school built for monsters, by monsters! Here, you will learn how to co-exist with those humans. There are two rules you must keep in mind – You must maintain your human form as much as possible, and you must not reveal your True Form!"

Dan and Tsukune were lost in their own little words as they both thought simultaneously 'Monsters?' Tsukune terrified by the thought, Dan had a bit of intrigue to his thought process. One of the students raised his hand to speak, and as Nekonome was about to speak, the door had slid open, and Adam poked his head through the doorway. "Nekonome Shizuka?"

"Mhm..And you are?"

Adam nodded, then bowed fully. "Hendrix, Adam. I apologize for being late," walking off to choose the seat in front of Dan.

"I'm sorry for being late too!" exclaimed the next late one, the pink-haired beauty that stumbled into the classroom. "Akashiya, Moka!" She said happily; the sheer beauty of this woman caused all of the males to gawk, along with some of those…curious women. Typical calls of "She's so gorgeous!" and "Cuuuute!" rang through the classroom..as well as Adam ducking a flying desk.

Standing upright, Adam looked at Dan with a raised eyebrow. "What's that for?"

"You're late!" Dan shouted, pointing an accusing finger at him. "You promised me you'd be at the damn entrance ceremony!"

"Errr….Sorry?"

"Whatever…Now bring my desk back and sit back down."

Dan's outburst silenced the class's exclaimations, and they stared slightly bug-eyed as Adam sat down in front of him, and the startled Moka taking the seat next to him.

Despite his initial outburst, Dan went slightly slack-jawed. "Hello my dear, I don't believe we've been introduced. Nakatomi Dan, at your ser-"

"Moka, this is Dan. Dan, this is Moka. Watch out for him, he's a convicted rapist." Adam lied.

"Oh it was only one time! I swear, one time and they never let you go" he followed the lie.

"Even though you molested your dog, while drunk, it's still something hard to forget."

"At least I didn't sodomize my cat while stoned!"

"Good thing I didn't either." Adam cooly ran a hand through his short hair.

"DENIAL! DENIAL!"

The larger teen whipped over and backhanded Dan at the stomach. "You're loud and disrupting the class." He turned around and faced their homeroom teacher with an innocent smile plastered over his face. "Hello!"

Everyone's eyes, the blue-haired woman included, bore a "What the…?" expression.

"Don't worry, we do this all the time!"

"I'm not too sure…that's what they're worried about" Tsukune replied.

"Oh you mean about Adam Sodomizing the cat? He won't go after sensei."

"What is this…I don't even…"

The normally patient teacher cleared her throat, bringing the class to an attention. "AT. ANY. RATE. I believe you had a question…Saizo?"

Saizo nodded after regaining some composure. "Wouldn't it be better to kill the men and molest the hot women?" A slight wave of unnerving energy came from nearby.

"Well, the thing about that is that there are virtually no humans in this school! If one were to find out this dimension, they'd be put to death or something!"

. . .The three humans shuddered unconsciously.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After the class ended, Adam was being carted throughout the hallways by an overactive Moka. Dan and Tsukune were following behind, Dan's hands in his pockets while Tsukune's arms by his sides. Dan had enough and asked; "Adam, How mucha re you paying her?"

The two stopped, and looked at him, Adam's eyebrows cocked as he looked to himself, then Moka, then back to himself, as the vampire in question glared at Dan, a little hurt. "What are you talking about?"

"How much is he paying you to hang on his arm like that? Look at yourself, then back to him, then yourself. He's gotta be payin' you."

Adam turned away and returned the dragging. "Charity work."

"That explains it then. She's probably working on-" Adam's bag was thrown at him. "Ow!" Dan exclaimed as he rubbed his head.

"Eheheh…That's kind of rude to assume that, Dan." Tsukune said, scratching the back of his head.

"But look at him!"

This time Moka's bag was thrown at him, like a boomerang, as it was caught by the thrower – Adam.

"Don't be makin' fun of Moka." His voice said with a certain finality to it.

"You know I'm just messin', right?"

"With me I have no problem. Buuuut let's try and not get her involved."

"True…"

"I'm willing to bet that the both of us need to get used to you." Tsukune said offhandedly.

"Nope. Not dragging her into our hellhole." Adam said, then walked off leaving the two stunned men behind.

"But we're funny that way!"

"Funny is subject to be relative…" Tsukune said dryly, then ran to catch up with Moka and Adam.

"Meh…He's got a point."

Dan then ran to catch up, just as Saizo was coming from the shadows.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cetra: ALRIGHT, ENOUGH WITH THIS HAPPY HORSE SHIT. –Fast Forwards 24 hours.-

King: Aww, and I didn't get my scene of crushing Saizo's wrist.

Cetra: You'll live. Some part of me wasn't too pleased with this chapter after Moka was introduced for some reason…Probably because it's been beaten down so many god damn times.

King: I can understand that. We gotta force it out sometimes.

Cetra: So, with that said, next chapter will be just a breezing-by. We'll be skipping about…4 weeks ahead. Oh and when the note was made that we'll try to keep things as cannon as possible? That'll…really only apply to characters and ICness.

King: Don't worry too much – we'll show some flashbacks about the past. Anything else?

Cetra: Small spoiler at that. Next chapter will start after the gang has chosen a club…

King: Oh, you mean when I get eaten by the fish?

Cetra: ….What? No. Lame.

King: I know…

Cetra: -Stares at the ever-shrinking audience.- ….Nice going. Those of you who are staying to read, please keep doing so, and review the story! This chapter was kind of Meh, we know, but we'll try and make up for it in spades next chapter! -Puts King into a headlock and walks away, dragging.-

King: Hey Wait! I never got to say my goodbye!

Cetra: I just did it for you, now shaddap!


	3. Chapter 3

Rosario+Vampire Birthing Chaos

AN: This chapter will center heavily around Dan and Tsukune, after the Saizo confrontation. A lot happens here too. Changing Tsukune a bit as well, from a dumbass to a competent, observant soul.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Next morning – 5:30 AM

Adam's shoulder joints rolled in and out of place, eyes darting around wearily. A cup of tea was located in his hand, steaming hot. He had wandered around for what had to be two or three hours now, sleep eluding him. Something about this area gave him the willies, so he skipped out on sleep. The sun had yet to rise, but there was enough light to give the sky a strange, pale-teal hue. Somehow, throughout the morning, he had found a strange peace.

This peace, however, was not meant to last. He found himself pinned up against a wall by the collar of his blazer, hoisted and pinned up by one pissed off Saizo Komiya. "Adam Hendrix."

While he was pinned with slight fear, he remained stoic. "Creepy attacker."

Ignoring the insult, however pitiful it was, Saizo gave him a glare enough to melt metal. "Let's get one thing clear. Moka Akashiya is _MINE._ If I see you around her again, you're a dead man."

Adam's brow cocked upwards, as he pulled the lid off of his tea and threw it at Saizo; into his eyes, to be specific.

Instead of being released, however, he was pushed against the wall harder, threatening to collapse his lungs. He rose a fist in retaliation, but before that punch could be connected, a knee had collided into Saizo's temple; Adam was released, falling to his knees and holding his lungs gasping for air.

"Let's get one thing clear. You mess with one of us, you mess with both of us. We're not alone here, next time you try and hurt 'im, I will break you."

Saizo looked at the two of them as he got his bearings back, and Adam slowly picked himself up, looking down to his empty mug. "God dammit…" Adam muttered under his breath.

"Go get another one? I want to have a chat with our idiotic friend here.."

"No need." He threw the cup over his shoulders and looked over at Saizo with a raised brow. "Right then, there's two against one. No matter how strong you are there's an issue of numbers and skill." Adam said with a cocky tone.

Saizo glared to Dan then back to the original culprit. "I'll get one of you alone. I swear it." With that, Saizo turned and walked away.

"Anti-climatic, no?" Dan asked.

"If you say so. That hurt like hell." Adam cracked his neck after a moment. "He's not human."

"Obviously, we're in a school of monsters. Did you forget?"

"So that _wasn't_ my hearing acting up?"

"Nope, 'fraid not. Now go see if your lungs are still functioning."

"Oh they are. It was more like something closing my airway for a little bit. But I'm fine." Nodding, he walked forward towards the dorms.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As the sun had risen over the Horizon, Tsukune and Moka were standing next to each other, holding their bags as they looked over the lane. "G-Good morning, M-Miss…"

Moka turned to the stuttering Tsukune and nodded with a smile. "Good morning. Tsukune, was it?"

"Yes. Moka, right?"

"Mhm!" She gave him a full bow. "Akashiya Moka, nice to meet you."

"Aono Tsukune, and pleasure's all mine."

"You seem good friends with Dan. How did you two meet?"

"Ironically…On the bus. What about Adam? You two seemed pretty close."

"I kinda…ran him over with my bike."

"It seems that he makes friends through violence…"

"What do you mean, exactly?"

"Apparently when those two met, Adam put Dan's face about two or three inches away from an open flame, after Dan kicked him butt-first into the flame."

Moka rose an eyebrow and sweat dropped at the image. 'Violent, eh?' "S-So. What kind of monster are you?"

Tsukune blinked, and looked wearily at Moka. "U-Uh…Wizard." He lied, pulling the most believable thing off of the top of his head.

She grinned broadly at him. "I'm a vampire," then frowned after a moment "You don't hate me, do you?"

"N-No! No I don't!" he extended his hand out to her, and she beamed, taking it with both of her own and shaking vigorously.

That shining grin appeared over her face once again. "I'm glad to hear that! I wouldn't wanna lose one of my first friends."

"First friends?" Tsukune stared at her slightly incredulously. "How is that _possible?_ I would of thought that you would have a boat-load of friends, given your looks and personality."

"One may see that." Moka trailed off, glancing down towards the rosary attatched to a chain-and-leather choker. "But people don't see me for my looks, and won't get to know my personality…" Again, she trailed off.

"Why?"

"They only saw this Rosario and how different I was, Tsukune-san."

"What about humans."

"…They're the ones who ostracized me." She said sadly.

"What about other monsters?"

"We're…kind of seen as snooty and egocentric." She said, looking down to the ground while gnawing on her lower lip.

"Well, at least you got some friends now!" he said cheerily, patting her gently on the shoulder.

"Thank you, Tsukune-san."

Adam and Dan had walked towards them at this point, Adam's twitching eyes hidden by a pair of sunglases.

"What took you two? It's almost time to start homeroom."

"Problems with Saizo" Dan started.

"And I lost my tea." Adam finished with a hint of exhaustion to his voice

"And the Idiot didn't want to make another one like I told him too. I feel no pity for you!"

"And I'm out of tea bags."

"I offered for another box."

"Shaddap." Adam said, rubbing his neck. "Anyway, don't feel like being Saizo's punching bag, again, first thing of class. Let's get goin'."

"You should know that I'd be helping you out with that." Dan stated as he eyed Adam warily.

"It's the fact that I don't feel like dealing with it. Period."

The five of them didn't notice a subtle, irate glow from the jeweled center of the rosary.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

End of the Class Day-

"Dear god, that woman loves the sound of her own damn voice." Dan spat viciously.

"Well, she is a teacher. It's her job to lecture." Tsukune tried to ease Dan.

"Not what I meant. More the tone of her voice. Too condescending. And squeaky."

"Dan. Promptly shut the hell up." Adam said, raising an eyebrow, before looking to Moka and Tsukune. "Watch out for him, he likes to bitch. A lot."

"What's got your panties in a twist today? I don't complain that much! He exaggerates."

Ignoring this with an eyeroll. "Whatever the case may be, I have shit to attend to today." Slamming his book closed, Adam rose to his desk and walked off.

"He…seems slightly more irritable than normal." Tsukune said.

"That's because he hasn't slept yet."

"Hasn't slept? Why not?"

"Because neither of us sleep that much. Insomniacs."

Adam had balanced a book over his head as he half-walked, half-pranced through the hallways. Drowsy eyes sliding from classroom to classroom which widened in surprise when he was yanked forward by an excited Moka. "What the deuce?"

"Oi! You're not goin' very far there buddy." Dan said. "Gotta make sure you don't try to fall down any stairs."

Moka hummed in agreement. "Come on, we still have places to explore!"

Adam blinked as he tried to process this. "Uh, Wha-Oii!" Adam yelped as he was yanked again.

"That…can't be good for his shoulders" Tsukune said, sweat-dropping.

"Eh…He's had worse. His ass has been on fire before and his arms have been yanked out of their sockets before, so all in all he'll be fine."

"I don't see how his butt being on fire has anything to do with the issue at hand…"

"It doesn't. The memory is amusing. 'Sides, arms yanked out? We can just pop them back in."

"Wouldn't that hurt."

"Terribly so! Just all the more reason to do it!" Dan exclaimed with a chuckle.

"You really are violent, aren't you?"

"Oh yes. But not quite as much as we make ourselves out to be."

"Uh huh…Right." Tsukune took a step foreward, only to realize something was wrong. "Where…did they go?"

"Hm. Somewhere to make out, probably. Hold onto your ass and I'll find 'em." Dan said, hoisting Tsukune up by the collar while jogging off.

"Put me down! I can walk myself! PUTMEDOWN!"

"I know. This is more fun though." Dan said, walking down the stairs as opposed to up.

Adam was leaning on the roof railing next to Moka, rubbing his face in exhaustion. "You're far too peppy. You know that, right?"

"Is that a problem?" Moka asked, tilting her head to the side.

He sneezed, then shook his head. "Only when your partner is half asleep it is." A loud yawn escaped his mouth. "Jeez, what time is it?"

"Close to 4, I'd say."

"Mm..I see." Propelling himself off of the railing with a neck-crack. He looked at Moka, with an almost longing gaze to his eyes. A quick shake of his head, his back turned to her and his footsteps broke her out of her revere. "I heard that you despise humans this morning, or so I've been lead to believe." His head turned back to eye her slightly shocked expression. "What would you do if you found out there are not one, but _two_ humans in this very school?"

"Who are they...?" She asked, that shocked feeling turned alarmingly fast into disgust and, slight fear.

"Yer lookin' at one of them." Adam said dryly, raising an eyebrow. "Nakatomi Dan is the other." He turned to face her, folding his arms across his chest, staring at her almost expectantly.

"B-But..How? Humans shouldn't be able to get in here." She trailed off.

"Good question. We were told a foreign exchange program by our old principal, the asshat he was."

"So what are you going to do now?" She spat venomously, that sickening sweet guise falling from her visage.

"Abso-fuckin-lutely Nothing." Dan said, as he dropped Tsukune onto the floor. "Only person we have a problem with is Saizo; we could care less what or who you are."

"Pretty sure they're telling the truth, they're not ones to judge base on origins; in fact from what I've learned, they're outcasts."

" 'Strue. We're outcasted by the people at school and my own parents." Dan said.

"And Tsukune with the save." Adam added in dryly, before shrugging. "What you do is up to you now, but for now, we're gonna leave you to stew in this knowledge, Moka-san." His voice bore no hatred or malice.

"Friend or Foe, it's your choice. Personally, these two aren't that bad." Tsukune said with a true smile.

"While this is sweeter than teenage poon-tang, I'm going to go to the dorms and pass out. Enjoy your day, folks." Adam said, walking back into the building.

"I'm going to go train myself, so don't make out too much." Dan said, waving his hand dismissively while following the taller man.

"How can you trust them so easily, Tsukune? How? They're human. Humans aren't trustworthy."

"Well, I spent a lot of time with humans myself, going through their school systems, and I've learned how to read them – quite well actually. Most of the friends I made, they were never true, and I could see this. However, those two, they're different. They have an air around them that speaks of honesty." Tsukune spoke in a rare air of wisdom.

"What makes them so different then?"

"Well, from what I understand, they both had some difficult times and..."

"They had difficult times? I call bullshit!"

"Next time you see Dan, have him show you his back. I only noticed it in the showers earlier. You may have had a rough time in school, but only mental I'm sure."*

"What about Adam then..?"

"Honestly? Can't tell you. I only met him yesterday, and honestly not much has been said 'bout him, except for when they met. So Dan knows the most at this point."

"Is it really worth it to trust them?"

"Is it worth it to lose two of your only friends, even if they're human?"

Moka smiled faintly as Tsukune gently placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled back, encouragement written clearly on his face. "Give 'em another chance. What's the worst that can happen?"

"They completely and utterly betray us, killing us all?"

Tsukune gave Moka a dead-pan look. "That was a stupid question, yes, but did you _have_ to give me a stupid answer?"

"You...have a point."

"Give 'em one more chance. If I'm wrong, I'll take the fall with them."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

NEXT MORNING:

Moka closed her door, yesterday's conversation still broiling in the back of her mind. She shook her head and smiled slightly. "Later, Moka, later." She held her briefcase and walked towards the school with a slight pep in her step. This day wasn't going to be so bad. Was it?

At 7 in the morning, there was the main cause of this day going straight to shit – before it even began. Saizo was leaning against a near-by tree with a lecherous grin on his face. "Good Morning, Moka-Chan."

"I don't know you well enough for that honorific...Please refrain from using it."

"Then, how about we get acquainted for it, Moka-Chan." Saizo replied, licking his lips with that abnormally long tongue, and taking a step closer towards her.

"Let's not and..say we did?" She asked, slightly nervous, taking two steps back.

"Let's do. Period." He snapped, patience drawing thin while advancing still.

"Get away from me!" She turned, and ran as fast as she could without second thought.

"You can run..." He snarl-laughed. "But you can't hide!" He gave chase afterward.

It was no time when the school grounds came into Moka's line of sight, with lo-and-behold, Adam and Tsukune standing there chatting boredly amongst each other. She did the only thing she could think of; call for help. "Tsukune! Adam! Help!"

The two looked over. "What's wrong, Moka?" Tsukune asked with concern in his voice.

"Saizo...Saizo's chasing me."

"Well fuck." Adam said as his knuckles gave a loud, satisifying crack. "Looks like I get someone to fight, no less Saizo. Payback's a bitch best served cold." He pulled his bag off from his shoulder, handing it to Tsukune. "Make sure nothing in there goes snap. If it does, I'm in deep shit. Go get Dan. _NOW._"

"Right!" Tsukune nodded and ran the other direction while Saizo sauntered out of the forest, hands in his pockets.

Adam pushed Moka behind him whilst sliding into a basic Aikido stance, eyes sharpening and focusing upon his opponent. "What do you want, Saizo." He asked surprisingly calmly.

That cocky smirk on Saizo's face quickly disappeared; "I thought I told you yesterday – Get near Moka again and I'll kill you. I'm going to give you 5 seconds to get away from her." He said menacingly. "One..."

Moka placed a hand onto his shoulder, urging him to run away – instead, Adam smirked, and moved his right hand to taunt; "Only 5? Come then, I'll only need 3 to shatter something."

"What did you say! You're gonna die, punk!" Saizo lunged at Adam, throwing a powerful right hay-maker, intent on connecting with the man's head. However, the blow was intercepted by Adam's left hand, turning to move Saizo's hand away and returning the momentum he placed into the punch with his right hand, sending a devistating blow to Saizo's kidneys, and pushed the stunned body back.

"What the hell was that!" Saizo yelled, while clutching his side in slight pain.

"Last time, I was off-guard, and you attacked me from behind. This time, you're not that lucky. Care to try your luck again, bub?"

"You son of a bitch!" He charged towards him, with the intent to do another hay-maker.

"Hey now, My mom's not a bitch – That's Dan's mother!" Adam replied dryly, grabbing the oncoming left wrist with his right, and this time transferred the momentum to turn, launching Saizo above Moka's head, into a pillar. Looking down at Moka with a slight smile now; "You alright?" Moka nodded with a slight smile. "Y-Yeah. What was that?"

"Aikido. Very defensive-based Martial Art, little to no physical requirements. One reason why I'm the shield and Dan's the sword."

"Uh...?"

"Long story. We'll talk 'bout it later when Dan's here."

Saizo bounced back onto his feet, and snarled. "Nice throw. Didn't know you actually had the balls to follow through with it. That actually stung. THIS, however, will hurt." Without a second thought, the humanoid became less human-shaped, and more distorted. A lean frame became engorged with power, muscles brimming with such. That long tongue flapped in the wind.

"...So you're a bi-pedal dog?" Adam said, standing next to Moka now.

"You're going to die. Very, VERY slowly." Saizo started to charge at Adam AND Moka.

"FACE MEET KNEE!" Dan shouted, using Adam's shoulder to jump and send an overwhelming knee-blow to Saizo's face – in between the eyes. Said Orc reeled away somewhat, clutching his now broken nose.

Dan landed with his back to Moka and Adam – instead of the traditional uniform, he had on simple, airy shorts, legs from the knee down wrapped in bandages as well as his hands and arms up to the elbow. His back was modeling bruises, along with a few crisscross scars, with one deep scar running down the center. "You two alright back there?"

"Just dandy." Adam stated, ever so bored as he dropped the stance.

"Y-Yeah." Moka said, staring at his back as Tsukune's words ran through her head momentarily. 'Next time you see Dan, have him show you his back. You may have had a rough time in school, but only mental I'm sure.'

"So what's the big deal, you have a big party and don't invite me!"

"Uh, Sent Tsukune to get you."

"Sent him to the dorms? You know I train in the mornings."

"Well 'scuse me for thinking that you'll do something different for once." Adam took his place next to Dan as Moka stared at the two exchanges, flaberghasted.

"How am I supposed to rise in rank if I don't practice? I need to get stronger, and to do that I gotta beat big bitches like him."

"I don't see a Dojo anywhere near here. Do you?"

"...Doesn't matter. We'll raise in rank when we get home if we get stronger!"

"_IF_ we get home, Dan. If." Adam slid back into his Aikido stance. "Let's finish the Two-legged dog and we'll bitch later."

"Fair deal. Go right and I'll go left?"

"NEITHER!" Saizo lunged at the two, focusing on sending two flanking haymakers to the duo. Dan jumped behind Adam as he grabbed both fists, redirecting the momentums into Adam's own arms and feet, lifting the considerably heavier man into the air, as Dan sent a left-handed uppercut into Saizo's stomach, and then his right knee into Saizo's face, then backed away as Adam completed the 'throw,' Saizo face-first into the dirt.

"Ow, that kinda hurt!" Adam complained as he walked away, rubbing at his back.

"Suck it up, pussy."

"Sword and Shield, huh? How exactly did you two get that nick-name?"

"Well, We weren't well-liked. We were ganged upon, a lot. We got that nick-name by Adam's fighting style, Aikido, and Muay-Thai being my own. He's purely defensive, while I'm for pure offense. We work exactly like what you saw there – he redirects, I hit. We either get a one-hit knock-out, or many concussions."

"Unless we're unlucky of course, and get our asses kicked like that one time."

"We didn't work that team-work that time. Since then, it's been damn near impossible to beat us."

"Although it sucks if we're alone for me, since I use their momentum and little of my own most of the time. Hard to beat people that way if they're smart enough, which -has- happened once or twice." Adam said, scratching his head.

"There's only one time where it happens often to me, and that's at the dojo, by guys twice my age."

"What got you guys into these martial arts anyways?"

"Better than toting around a gun, I guess." Adam said with a shrug.

"or a Kni-" Dan was promptly cut off, as Saizo's meaty fist came into contact with the back of his head, launching him over the near-by cliff.

"Or something like that happens, you whorish fuckheads! Now it's your turn!" Said Saizo, body checking Moka and Adam both over that same cliff. The two rolled down on-top of one another. At the bottom of the cliff, a slightly disoriented Moka got to her feet first, followed by a dizzy Adam – who was missing his glasses. He squinted at Moka, and nodded. "You alright, dear?" Adam asked, semi-lucid.

"Uh, Y-Yeah..Thanks, Adam."

"What about Dan?" He asked, blowing the 'Thanks' completely off.

"Fuck! Ow!" he chimed in. "Dislocated shoulders suck!" He looked at Moka. "Do me a favor – grab onto my arm, hold onto it REEEAL tight." She did so with a slightly curious hum, and the sickening pop of a rejointed shoulder, as Dan hissed in pain. "Tch. That's smarts."

"Suck it up, Pussy." Adam came back. Shaking his head viciously, then groped around for any sign of his glasses. "Well, we're fucked. I can't see worth a damn."

"Relax. Remember what Sensei told us; When one sense is down, use the others to the m-" He didn't get a chance to finish as Saizo jumped down the cliff, and punched Adam in his back, causing it to crack loudly and the man to stumble foreward. He grasped for anything within reach, and caught himself. With Moka's Rosario cross; with a click, two things happened – He fell onto his face, and Moka gasped.

The very air around them shuddered with power, the pink-haired epitome of cuteness stared down at the rosario-less choker. Silver bled into the pink, her already ample bosom growing by no less than two cup sizes, and her well shaped derriere became more peach shaped and supple. Her height

increased by two inches and her fangs grew past her bottom lip and her once green eyes turned blood red with cat like slit pupils.

"**So **_**You're**_** the reason I've been awakened?" **She asked with an almost exaggerated, tired voice, eying Saizo down, turning her gaze to the fallen teen. **"And you woke me up in more than one way. You're both a nuisance, and a delight." **She smirked slightly. She turned to Dan, and with a hard stare. "**You're an idiot.**"

"Glad to know I'm loved..." Dan pouted like a child.

"About as loved as a red-headed step-child." Adam added in. He turned onto his back and looked at Moka as she raised an eye at the comment, but making no other comment.

"Don't you fucking ignore me!" Saizo screamed, charging towards Moka and Adam. Moka gave Saizo a quick glance, and with a sigh; "**Know your place!**" She shouted, raising her foot up to send Saizo flying backwards into the cliff-edge with no effort at all. She turned back to Adam and Dan with a cocky smirk.

"All that effort...and she blows it away with one kick! I feel so...inadequate." Dan pouted again, with waterfall tears running down face.

"Ugh..." Adam's head bounced onto the hard ground as he grunted in exasperation. He looked up at the undeniably, ungodly and unholy beauty before them, and held the Rosario up to her. "This is yours, no?"

"**Mhm.**" She extended her hand out to him, which he gladly took. "**Don't be too overbearing on yourself, don't want the other me to worry her head off.**" she said wisely, before taking the Rosario.

"Don't worry, I'll look after him. You just rest up."

She looked back at Dan with a reevaluating look, and shook her head without saying anything. With a clink, the rosario was put back into place, and the now Pink-haired woman stumbled forward, into Adam's expecting arms.

"Aw, How cute." Dan said as he stumbled over to the two. "Well, let's get back to the dorms. So much for a perfect attendance, eh?" He said with a small chuckle.

"Fuck attendance. I'm more worried about my sight."

"Don't worry, your glasses are here. I found them while doing nothing." Said Dan as he held them up with two fingers – one of the lenses was missing.

"...Fuck. Looks like I get to wear a monocle. Again."

The two walked off with the dorms, with Moka being carried bridal-style by Adam. (Cetra: So cute I'm going to gag. Or is it?)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

THREE WEEKS LATER:

Bored. That is what Dan felt as he sat in the math class listening to the undeniably hot teacher drone on. While the teacher may have been excellent eye candy, Dan simply could not deal with math. "I will kill him for leaving me to this HELL" he muttered under his breath as he let his head slam into the desk.

"You have a question perhaps Nakatomi san" asked Kagome Ririko a woman with arguably the biggest breasts in the school. Her long dirty blond hair flowed down her back and her full pouty lips curled into a distasteful sneer.

"Yeah, why the fuck do we have to learn nonlinear equations in HIGHSCHOOL? That shit normally isn't covered until AFTER calculus. Considering I didn't see any calculus on the curriculum and know for a fact that it was never taught in middle school, you seem to be under the impression that we are all math fanatics that can solve anything on a mere whim with the complex and completely unnecessary formulae you seem so keen on shoving down our throats" ranted Dan in an emotionless tone, and an almost dead voice showing that he wasn't as stupid as he looked. It was something Tsukune picked up on early on in their friendship. Whenever Adam was missing for more than two days Dan would become almost cold, a veritable emotionless doll. His eyes even lost their usual mischievous shine, instead showing a dull, aloof, calm that sent shivers up a person's spine.

"Then if this is so unneeded tell me the answer to this equation" she said putting up the most complex series of numbers and symbols any of them had ever seen.

"Forty-two" he answered the instant she stopped writing. It was enough to stop her in her tracks as her eyes widened to disbelieving proportions. Everyone in the class looked like he had just sheared off his own head and was using it like a hacky sac.

"That's absolutely correct. But how on earth" she never got to finish before he interrupted her.

"The answer to all math problems is the same thing as the answer to life, ergo forty-two" he said letting his head fall to the desk again.

"How the hell is forty-two the answer to life" asked a random student.

"I don't know, all I know is it's the answer" Dan replied.

"Wha" asked a confused Tsukune.

"Simply forty-two is the answer" said Dan.

"The answer to what" asked Moka.

"That is the question now isn't it" replied Dan solemnly.

The door had slid open, Adam stumbling in with what looked to be sheer exhaustion plastered over his face, with the addition of a slight tint of green to his pallid skin-tone. "The question isn't necessarily a question." Adam started than stopped to cough harshly. "It's more of a…'Let's piss on someone.'"

"Hendrix-san, nice of you to join us on this lovely day." Ririko said with irritation plain in her voice.

"You look like death warmed over...Get the hell back to bed," said Dan almost immediately coming back to his 'normal' personality.

Adam turned to glare at Dan; he was missing not only the red earth-like colors of his skin but also his glasses, giving his eyes a slightly shrunken look and his forehead heavier. "And you look like a pile of shit, but you don't hear me complainin'."

"I'm..actually saying that to get you back to health. The sooner you're healthy, the sooner I'm not bored."

Again, he hacked out a metaphorical lung and…waddle-strode to his desk, collapsing into it, slouching more than necessary as he glanced towards Moka…Only for the poor desk to collapse after roughly twenty minutes into the lecture.

Dan peeked over the edge of his own desk at his fallen friend. "Fuck, is it any ol' thing you touch crumbles into dog shit?"

Tsukune rose an eyebrow and chimed in "Your mom survived…Barely."

"Guess I know how the old Gal got that limp…"

Adam, Moka, and Kumru looked over to the two. "Did we miss something?" Moka asked with an innocent head-tilt.

"Apparently Tsukune's been with my mother. How else would she get that limp?"

Shaking his weary head, Adam merely picked his desk back up, and sat back down in it – slowly.

…The class proceeded normally otherwise.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

DURING LUNCH:

The pale, 'death-warmed-over' Aikidoka(2) sat next to Moka, and stared unblinkingly at Kumuru, who was edging ever so closer to Tsukune. He looked to Dan and Moka; "One of you two tell me something."

"Wassat?" Dan asked after clearing his mouth of food.

"The Hell is Blue doing here?" Adam asked, slightly agitated while pointing a fork at Kumuru.

"Moka kicked her ass, Tsukune prevented Moka from killing her, and now Kumuru here claims that Tsukune is her 'Destined One' which loosely translates into 'jumping his bones whenever possible.'" The Nak-Muay Farang (3) said, earning a glare from Kumuru.

"Oh Come on. I'm not _that_ bad!" Kumuru complained.

"You've tried _seven times in the past 3 weeks _to rape him. I think my translation is pretty damn accurate." Dan said jokingly.

Adam looked to a blushing Tsukune and Kumuru, then back to Dan and stated in that raspy voice "Can't rape the willing."

"True, but Tsukune is a little too naive for this. In the end, he's but a child in the more sensual acts." This earned a smack upside the head by Kumuru.

"Hey now, that's not nice! What'd poor Tsukune ever do to you!" she shouted, hugging him in between her breasts.

"He didn't do anything. This is just some friendly haggling. You should see Me and Adam at times – we're down-right attrocious with eachother."

"If he's not doing anything then, he certainly is now." Adam added dryly, pointing to the flailing Tsukune.

"Is it possible for people to turn _that_ shade of blue?" Moka inquired innocently.

"Not sure. Then again, there's a time for everything I guess."

"You could always test it with Adam." Dan added with a smirk.

"You know, I might just. Anyone to test it with you~?"

"When is it Danny's turn for the love?"

Despite his blush at the thought, Adam added in "Remember. Unwanted red-headed step child."

"Be glad I don't have Uirtus and Decus with me..." Dan threatened. Adam merely looked up at him and sneezed right on him. "That's enough out of you, y'fungal rim job!"

"Whatever, Sushi-dick." Adam retorted. He rose up, with his already empty tray, waving off as Dan shouted "Another racial slur and I'll hurl you off the cliff!"

"Weak Bluff, ye prancing geisha."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After Classes:

On a cliff side overlooking the vast body of water, Dan sat a melancholy look adorning his face. He held his clenched fist in front of his face an almost pained gleam in his eyes as he watched the setting sun.

"To lose all that I ever had, and all I will ever receive. I know IT will happen soon. That doesn't make the solitude any easier" he said to himself not knowing that there was someone standing behind him.

"You sound like you know what it is like to be alone" said a woman's voice startling him. Dan quickly twisted around his eyes widening at the sight before him. She was average height, with pupil less blue eyes and lavender hair that went to her midback. She wore clothing so different from the school uniform, that he would have questioned if she was a student, until he remembered seeing her at the entrance ceremony. her cloths consisted of a plaid skirt and a shoulder-less white sweatshirt with a black tank-top underneath. Though all the clothing was loose it did little to hide her true figure.

"I do. Even when in a room filled with people, I am alone. It is my blessing, and my curse" replied Dan after he put his eyes back in his head.

"Shirayuki Mizore" she said as she sat down next to him.

"Nakatomi Dan"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(1): Male Dorms have group showers. AND, This may begin to seem VERY Gary-stuish. WE'RE TRYING TO NOT DO THIS, WE SWEAR!  
>(2): Aikido Practitioner<p>

(3): Foreign Boxer, Muay Thai practitioner.

(4): Yeah. We're ripping off of Bulletstorm so hard right now. But it fits so well.


	4. Chapter 4

Rosario Vampire – Birthing Chaos

Chapter 4 – Nightmare Clubs

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

There was so much darkness. Cries of distant pain, and desire. Moka couldn't stand it. She tried running, running in the deepest, blackest reaches of her mind. Even though that both parts screamed for their body to wake, it wouldn't be. Oppression as heavy as death, despair so potent the heart would never recover, and the stench of carnage filled the air. No place to run, no hope of escape – that's what this darkness felt like. A light, however, came to her – stood in her way. It was not a full light, that we see at the end of the tunnel – No, this light was a soft, subtle glow from what appeared to be a very foreign and complex runic sequence. To top it all off, Moka couldn't decide to stop and wallow in the inky depths of despair, or keep running towards this figure. The decision was made for her, once the being looked at her and started to walk towards her.

The distance closed rapidly, and soon she was standing and looking up at a being that was much taller than she. What she noticed was that this being lacked a face – it's head looked painfully squeezed under a plate-looking mask. A sun-like symbol on the face of the plate, with three metal strips protruding out of the edge. It looked malnourished, ribs poking out from mangled and plagued-black flesh. The thing tilted its 'head' at her, letting out a low, yet pained cry.

She looked down at the ground as something began to claw and grasp at her ankles; a gasp escaped her visage as a bloodied, cut, broken-down Adam, with Dan and Tsukune grasping at his own ankles, both of which in a much worse shape than he – dead, or at the very edge of it. Tsukune and Dan's words of "This was your fault!" "You betrayed me worse than my own family!"

"Forgive me..." Was all that was managed to come out, before he was drug away, and light filtered into her eyes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

She bolted upright with a small scream, breathing heavily. Coming to her senses, she stared up towards the ceiling. "Just a dream...Just a dream."

She slowly started to clamber up to her feet, then fell back down as she stared at her ankle; a bloody handprint stained the once-clean flesh. Shaking her head viciously, she started to rub at the caked-on blood, quickly ridding the substance from her being. "Calm down, it's alright, just a dream, and a very nasty coincidence. That's it."

Inner Moka on the other hand, '**Not a coincidence. Something bad is going to happen. Be careful, Omote.**'

"You're reading too deeply into it, Ura. Everything is just fine..Just fine." She ignored any words that her other half may have had to say, and started to get prepared for her day...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Moka stared at Dan, as he and Tsukune walked over to her like normal – There was a nice red hand-print on Dan's neck, and a small bump on Tsukune's head. "W-What happened to you two?" Images of the dream not more than 3 hours ago bubbled into her mind.

"I bumped my head onto the wall while sleeping." Tsukune yawned, and rubbed the spot lightly with a small whine.

"Sparring with Adam. I didn't know he could mix something with Aikido, that blow hurt." Dan responded, rubbing his neck gingerly. "That was creative, however. But where is he? He said he'd be here with you."

While this calmed her, she shook her head somewhat. "I havn't seen him since yesterday. Maybe he went to class already?"

"Nah, he wouldn't leave us like that. Plus, I think he said he hates being early – prefers being late." Tsukune added in.

"Mm. Maybe the computer lab then?" Moka questioned with a shrug.

"Sounds about right. Doesn't sound right that he would lie to us." Dan said while scratching his chin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Adam tossed away an empty can of soda, sitting down next to Kumuru. "So, what'd you need help with?"

"Everything. This is the first time I'm seeing one of these computers, and...well, I kinda want to be helpful for Tsukune."

Cracking open another can, he took a sip, and shrugged. "So you don't know how to turn it on, or anything else. Okay then. There's a round circular button that has a circle, and a line going through it. Find it, push it once." She did, after a minute, and the machine booted to life. The lesson proceeded with her learning the very core, very basic concepts of a computer, with the most sarcastic teacher around. After about 10 minutes, it turned out to be a rather fun lesson, despite the barking of doing something wrong and sarcastic remarks.

Adam folded his arms in front of his chest as the door slid open, staring at the computer screen with much disdain. A large '404' was seen on a screen. He looked back at Dan, Moka, and Tsukune, raising an eyebrow. "Kumuru wanted me to teach her some things while I was coming here."

"Mhm! Now that I know everything, I'm good!"

Adam shot her a look, then to his screen. "Fix this then. I'm goin' to homeroom." He said, turning to face Moka; The left side of his face had a nasty bruise on it. Again, more images from the nightmare filtered into her head; she blinked and her jaw opened slightly.

"Moka, are you alright? You keep spacing out like that – see a ghost or something?" Tsukune asked concerned.

"I...had a nightmare last night. I saw the three of you dying pretty much, and well...The three of you have injuries on your body where you had them in your dreams."

"It's just a coincidence. Adam got that bruise earlier from the spar."

"Mhm. Don't worry too much about it. I'm fine, Dan's fine, Tsukune...Tsukune is just Tsukune." Adam walked out of the room while chucking the soda-can.

Moka and Tsukune share a glance, before walking closely to Adam. Dan stood back with a thoughtful look, before turning to walk over to Kumuru as she failed in tandem trying to fix the nasty 404 error, that wouldn't go away.

"Here, this works just as well." Dan said, reaching back and pulling the plug to the machine. "Adam'll fix it, or it'll fix itself when it gets turned back on." With a smile, he started to aid the bluenette in putting her newly made notes away.

"Thank you. Why are you helping me, though?"

"Why not?" Dan replied cheekily. Handing her the last of his notes

"I've been such a bitch to you, why help?"

"Mm, Was in the past, you were misguided. It's fixed now. 'Sides, can't help but stay and help the pretty women." He turned and walked to the door, holding it open for her, a charming smile upon his face.

She turned her eyes away somewhat, a slight blush warming up her cheeks. "Thanks..."

"Don't worry about it. Adam's forgiven you too, apparently. Or else he wouldn't have of come to help you, so don't worry about him either. Tsukune's too...kind for his own good." Dan said as he let the door close behind the two of them. "Let's go."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tsukune's eyes were shifting from booth to booth, blinking. "Where can we go?"

"I can deal with just about anything. These clubs don't really ring too much of a bell." Dan said dryly.

"What about a cooking club?" Kumuru exclaimed cheerily.

"Cooking requires patience. I don't have it." Adam responded, then looked over to the croud as the words "Join the Knife Throwing Club!" rang out.

"Knife...Throwing...?" Dan's sanity snapped with no effort, as he charged towards the booth while screaming "DIE MOTHERFUCKERS, DIE!"

"Oh shit!" Adam exclaimed, pushing Kumuru and Moka out of the way, Tsukune jumping to action as well; Adam put Dan into afull nelson just mere inches from the booth-owner's face, and Tsukune had pushed the tendant to the side just in case.

"Might want to run now, before Adam loses his grip!" Tsukune warned; the manager did just that, seeing the crazed, bloodthirsty lookin in Dan's eyes.

"If you don't calm the fuck down, I will tell EVERYONE your secret." Adam threatened warningly.

This seemed to calm him down a little. "You wouldn't dare..."

Adam tightened the grip, and looked at Tsukune. "Hey, Tsukune, wanna know what I'm referring to?"

"Alright, alright already! I'll...I'll calm down. Just leave me the fuck alone for awhile then." Adam nodded, releasing him as Tsukune came back into earshot.

"What'd you want to tell me?" Tsukune asked innocently.

"Dan has a big foot fetish. Likes your feet the most." Adam responded, walking back to the startled group.

"Adam, Go die in a fire.."

"You'll live." He waved his hand at Dan, as the now enraged teen walked away.

"What..just happened?" Moka finally spoke up, staring wide-eyed at the retreating figure.

"Bad past. That's all I'm saying."

"Why only that much?" Kumuru asked.

"Not entitled to tell you. I may be a hacker, I might snoop on people's Pcs, but I never reveal information. If you want to know, get into his dreams. You might find out."

"I HEARD THAT! KEEP THE DAMN NIGHTWALKER OUT OF MY HEAD."

"Hear this. Go ahead and suck a dick." Adam said dryly.

"I HEARD THAT TOO!"

"Uh...Can we get back to looking for clubs now?" Tsukune asked timidly.

"Yup. Ooo~ What's that one?" Adam said excitedly, his ADHD kicking into high gear.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dan sat on the edge of the swimming pool, glaring down angerly at the reflection looking back with the same disdain. He slapped the water away. "God damn them. Why me?" he asked to no one with that violent glare. "Why did he have to bring that threat up?" He swung at the water to disturb the reflection, before sitting back down and stared at the ripples.

"Hey, what're you doing there?" A voice called out to him. He looked up and saw a vision of beauty; a woman wearing a sarong and a bikini top; an incredible bust being held back by that top. Several other women in varying swimsuits were seen, all bikinis, with the exception of 4 familiar faces; Adam, Tsukune, Moka, and Kurumu. Adam was wearing his jeans and a black cut-off-sleeve shirt, Tsukune in black swimtrunks, Kurumu in a yellow bikini, latched onto Tsukune's arm, and Moka in the full school uniform, looking nervous.

"You fuckheads followed me?" Dan snapped.

Rasing an eyebrow, Adam merely responded "No. I just thought this would be a good idea to train with. Water resistance and all that good shit."

"Y'nno...Training might get my mind off of that shit. For once, you had a good idea, ballsack!"

"All my ideas are good. You're just too stupid to realise it."

"What about the time that you decided to throw a cherry bomb down the toilets?"

"...You just named my greatest idea ever. We got out of school for 3 days while they fixed it. Or I did, at least."

"Yeah, and they blamed it mostly on me! And I got a month of after schools!"

"I forgot about that...Not my fault you're too damn inept to realize WHEN to point the blame at someone else." Adam said as he got close enough to throw Dan into the pool, the others having already jumped in as they started to converse.

"You know, you could have at least let me get into a pair of trunks..."

"Shut up." He sat next to Moka, arms folding across his chest as he stared at her, watching her twitch with annoyance.

"What's the matter Moka, don't like water?" Dan asked, rubbing his eyes from the excess water.

"Exactly..." She stated angered. "Adam was just being a pervert when he decided to join up here, looking at the women."

"Actually, his idea for using the water as training is legitimate. He hasn't stopped looking at _you_ since you guys came here."

Adam said nothing, turning his head away from Moka's questioning, yet peeved glance in slight embarassment, ears turning red. "That, and I'm waiting for it to empty out. I'm not about to throw you into another person, Dan."

"Another good idea. We don't need any more enemies." Dan said, while punching in the water, a small wave being created from his punch's path.

Adam sat back, arms resting in his lap as his attention turned towards Tamao and Tsukune, and a furiously glaring Kumuru. "Not even in a complete, committed relationship and they're already fighting. So cute." Adam said dryly.

"You have the most appetizing scent Tsukune, almost like a humans" said Tamao in his ear as she pressed her ample chest harder into his back. Before he could respond yells were heard from across the pool. Several of the guys were being attacked by the women.

"What's going on" Tsukune asked himself.

"Looks like they couldn't wait any longer, not that I can blame them. A mermaid must drain the life force of the living. Don't hate us, it's just our way. You however Tsukune I'm going to eat whole, and perhaps let one of the others eat up your friend Dan" Tamao whispered as three more converged on Dan.

"What the duece" Dan called as two of them bit into his arms, the third one going for his neck. "Alright get the fuck off" he said as he gripped the one going for his neck with one hand and the one on his right arm wityh his off hand.

"Somehow I knew Murpheys law was going to play a part in this" said Adam as he got up from his seat.

"YOU KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN! THAT'S WHY YOU NEVER GOT IN" shouted Tsukune angrily as he fought to keep Tamao at arms length, with Kurumu helping.

"Well I didn't know, but be glad I'm coming to help your ass out anyway" said Adam with a grunt.

"What about me" called Dan.

"What about you" askd Moka with a slightly sadistic smile, some of her inner personality showing through.

"Wow your learning quick" praised Adam as he grabbed two mermaids in a choke hold and slammed their heads together, before moving to help Tsukune with Tamao.

"I...just want you all to know...I WILL KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP" yelled Dan as he threw a fourth mermaid away only to have a fifth come and clamp onto his left leg.

"Whatever" said Adam as he threw another mermaid at Dan.

"STOP THROWING THESE FUCKERS AT ME! I HATE FISH" yelled Dan as he headbutted the one Adam just threw at him.

"You seem to be having an easy enough time of dealing with them yourself" said Tsukune as he relaxed into Kurumus embrace.

"I'm not invincable. Throw enough at me and I'll wear down...LIKE RIGHT NOW" shouted Dan as his shirt was ripped off and the mermaids began drawing blood from their bites.

"Why don't you get Mizores number to help us out" asked Adam.

"Not much help right now without my phone. Oh wait it's right here, but what's this, MY PHONE OS COMPLETELY RUINED FROM THE WATER" yelled Dan as he threw him useless phone along with an irate mermaid.

"Maybe you shouldn't be carrying your stuff on you at all times" called Moka from the side.

"What is this pick on the loner day" called Dan.

"Every day is pick on the loner day" said Tsukune jokingly.

"More like pick on the emo boy day" said Adam condescendingly.

"I'M NOT EMO! I HATE THOSE FUCKS! GOD DAMN IT I'M TRYING TO HAVE A CONVERSATION HERE" shouted Dan as he finally snapped. He grabbed one of the three remaining mermaids and jerked his arms to the side ripping her arms from the sockets, as she screamed in pain he kneed her in the gut causing her to pass out. Backhanding the second one he gripped her hair and sent her flying into the wall viciously. The last one he grabbed by the head and jerked to the left with an almost deafening CRACK, he dropped the limp form into the water.

Rage still burning in his eyes he gathered what remained of his shirt and walked away not even glancing at his friends.

"Will he be alright" asked Kurumu concerned by his change from earlier.

"Today was just his day to be pissed off. He was going to be in a bad mood since the knife throwing club called out. Just wait it will be my own day soon enough" said Adam solemnly, before looking at Moka. "You gonna be alright?" He asked, bringing the unconscious Tamao to the surface, then looking back to the mermaids who littered the pool yet. "For fuck's sake. Why did he have to injure 'em like that? Tsukune, let's go mermaid fishing."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Later that night...

Kurumu slipped into the open window determination clear even in the almost nonexistent lighting.

"Like Adam said the best way to find out what happened is his dreams. I'll just take a quick look, he'll never even know I'm there" Kurumu whispered to herself. She silently walked over to Dan and placed her hands on either side of his head.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Oh little Danny guess what time it is" called a mockingly sing-song voice, from behind Dan.

"Time for you to go fuck yourself" Dan replied without his usual sarcasm. It sounded...dead, like he didn't care.

SMACK, "Learn your fucking place, you arrogant shit. Just for that remark I'm going to take extra care today" said a second voice in front of him. Kurumu could see this one. He had features reminiscent of Dan, but at the same time different enough to be seen as a different person. Possibly a relative.

"I already know my place. Now hurry the fuck up, I have better things to do than listen to your monologues again" said Dan with indifference his face not betraying a single emotion. Kurumu concentrated and created a separate body in order to see what exactly was going on. What she saw disturbed and disgusted her. A nine year old Dan was bound in a metal ring with his arms pulled t the side by chains. Upon closer inspection she found his arms had been ripped out of their sockets at the shoulders. He was completely shirtless so she could see the mass of bruises that was his torso.

"Let us get started brother" said the first voice as the sound of a knife being drawn invaded her ears.

"Yes lets" said the other drawing his own knife. What she saw happening could only be described as cruel. The two brothers began using Dan...as a target for their knives. All the while they laughed at every little cringe he made, every sound brought raucous laughter from them. Until the brother behind him threw the knife and hit him at the base of the neck, but instead of sticking it slid down his back, cutting a deep gouge all the way down to his butt.

"Grraaaaaa" Dan cried in pain for the first time, she ever heard.

"I can't take any more of this, there has to be something better" said Kurumu as she used her power to change dreams.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You got another C, my how worthless you truly are" said a man that looked like a much older version of Dan, probably his father, to what looked to be a seven year old Dan.

"I tried my best" said Dan not averting his eyes.

"Well your best just isn't good enough. In light of this I'm afraid I'm going to have to do it again" he replied uninterested. Dans eyes widened a fraction of an inch when his father said that.

"I'll do better next time, don't make the innocent suffer for my short comings" asked Dan to no effect. His father walked over to a crate and pulled out a puppy, one that looked to be not even a month old.

"Too bad, so sad. Do it or you know what I'll do" said his father. Dan walked over and took the puppy cradling it gently for a moment.

"Please forgive me" he whispered just before he snapped the neck as hard as he could, it wasn't enough and the puppy howled in pain before he could end it's pain.

"Next time I won't stop at one. Keep that in mind, oh and throw that rash away with the rest of the garbage, also today is burning day so take care of it, and make sure the entire thing is out before you leave" his father said with a shooing motion. Dan gingerly picked up the body and carried it to another room. What Kurumu saw inside could only be described as horrifying, for filling the entire room almost floor to ceiling were the bodies of dead animals. They ranged in age from newborns to those who would have did soon, from species of squirrels and chipmunks, to foxes, to deer, to dogs and cats. Dan walked to the edge of the pile and almost reverently set the body on the edge.

"I'm so sorry, to all of you. You never deserved this fate" he said as he soaked the bodies with lighter fluid and threw a lit match on, creating a bonfire in seconds. In the light of the flames Kurumu could swear she was hallucinating from the heat waves, because it looked to her as if Dan was crying. Upon closer inspection she had to accept that she was truly seeing it. Mr. Emotionally Dead Dan, was crying. She couldn't take any more of it and changed the dream again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A twelve year old Dan lay undressed in a bed staring up at the ceiling. A woman stood at the foot of the bed in the exact same state of undress as Dan. She was overweight and kind of homely. Kurumu sighed in relief, she had finally found a more normal dream, one expected of a boy his age, though she had to question his taste in women. It seemed kind of odd that he would fantasize about a fat woman when he complained a few weeks ago about Japan getting all the hot women. Her relief was shattered just as soon as it came.

"Come on Dan, if you really loved your mother you would fuck me. I know you have been sneaking glances at me, fantasizing about my body" said the woman running a hand along her chest, trying to look sexy and failing miserably. Dan said nothing so she took it as a sign to continue. "I'll make every fantasy come true, you just let momma take care of everything" said the woman again as she crawled on top of Dan and began doing things no mother and son should ever do. All the while Kurumu noticed a dead look in his eyes, the very same look he had when Adam wasn't around. It was at this point she realized, these weren't normal nightmares...these were pure memories.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kurumu pulled back, harshly nearly toppling over in horror. "Dear god...and people call Yokai evil. I know we can be cruel, but that is just fucked up. Families NEVER do that. At least I never HEARD of it happening" she spoke to herself as she nearly bolted to the window and flew out, not noticing the single strand of blue hair that rested on Dans face.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kurumu couldn't stop thinking on what she saw last night. She felt dirty, but more than that she felt ashamed. Dan didn't want to talk about his past for a reason and she just trampled over that like it didn't matter. She betrayed his trust in forcing him to show her what he went through, or at least part of it. She was just glad that he didn't know it was her.

Before she could take another step a hand shot out from the trees and grabbed her by the neck before slamming her into a tree. She tried to shake the daze from her head only to be slammed again. Once her vision cleared she almost pissed herself at the sight before her. Dan, and he was beyond livid. She had only seen that look n his eyes once, and that was yesterday when he charged the knife throwing club. He lifted his left hand and she saw in his grip a single strand of hair, a single strand of HER hair.

"I thought I was clear when I said to STAY OUT OF MY HEAD. WHAT PART OF THAT DID YOU NOT UNDERSTAND YOU FUCKING CUNT" he shouted slamming her into the tree again this time cracking the trunk, and cutting the back of her head open.

"I-I-I'm...s-s-s" she stuttered unable to get out her apology.

"YOU'RE WHAT! YOU'RE SORRY! SORRY ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH" he continued shouting, spittle flying onto her face just before he pulled his fist back and punched her as hard as he could right on the mouth, knocking her unconscious. He dropped her with a scoff and stormed away, heading to a place to clear his head...the cliffs.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Adam scratched the back of his head later in the morning, leaning on the library walls next to Moka. "So, Swimming club's out of the question now, 'specially now that you're weak against it." He folded his arms and looked at the perplexed vampire. "So, what should we do for a club? You don't seem like the martial arts type. I highly doubt that computer work will be your forte, especially that...other you." He leaned back, turning a green, aluminum-tipped baseball-bat pipe in his mouth whilst thinking. He looked up along the edges of the wall as he thought, while raising an eyebrow as his eyes stopped out the window, towards a tree. He slowly stood up, eyes widening in disbelief and confusion. "What the hell...?"

"What's wrong?" Moka inquired, following his gaze outside to the fallen succubus; "KURUMU!"

"Go get Tsukune, I'll grab her and meet you two at the hospital wing. Go, Now!" Adam commanded, jumping over a desk and otherwise bolting towards the girl as it started to rain.

He slid to a stop, and leaned over the unconscious woman. Panic overridden in his mind, two fingers the base of her neck, under her ears – there was still a pulse. A small sense of relief stopped the panic, but he picked her up gingerly, and started to run in the now torrential rain, carrying her bridal style.

As he ran as fast as his fat ass could run, he heard her coming to slowly. He didn't spare her a glance for risk of running into someone or something. "You'll be fine. Even if you didn't get injured too much, I'm not running that risk."

"Where...Where am I?"

"Right now in the arms of an insanely attractive man." Adam spared her that glance with a slight taste of sarcasm.

"What happened..?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Said Adam, as he had arrived at the hospital wing. He took two, normal walking steps, and slipped on the cold floor with his still-wet boots, losing grip of Kurumu, causing her to land none-too-gingerly on the bed next to the door, and Adam to take a hard landing on his ass. "OW!" he had yelped.

He sat up, and looked at her with a slight grin. "Not the most graceful landings, but thank you for riding Fatty Airlines." He stood up and removed his boots, dry socks padding on the ground. He stood before the woman as she situated herself easier on the bed. "Remember anything now?"

She shook her head as a perplexed look came over her face; a gasp of pain as she moved a hand to the back of her head, rubbing slowly growing, slightly bloody bump from a concussion. The sight of blood caused her to gasp, and she looked up at him. "D-Dan...Dan did this." She looked back at Moka and Tsukune as they walked in, gently pulled Tsukune into a hug and cried lightly.

"Why…Why would he do this?" Moka was shocked; both of them.

"You took me seriously enough to look into his head, hm?" Adam responded in a gentle tone. "Stay here, we'll work this out. I'm grabbing the Nurse's attention. Then we're going to kick some epicene ass."

Tsukune, however, wouldn't have it. He disentangled himself from the bluenette, storming out of the building saying nothing. Adam poked his head out and shouted "HE'S PROBABLY AT THE CLIFFS! MAKE SURE THERE'S AT LEAST A HEAD FOR ME TO KICK AROUND!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dan let the rain soak through his cloths, the chill not bothering him in the least. His hair matted down and shadowed his eyes as he gazed at the waters below. His anger had cooled with the rain letting him reflect in just what he had done. He looked down at his hands, the hands of a murderer of the innocent. The hands used to hurt a friend. The true monster wasn't Kurumu here it was him, and that damned temper of his. He usually had so much more control than this. What the fuck was happening to him that would make his normally level head so unbalanced. Was it being at the bottom of the food chain again? Was it knowing that he could no longer control the factors around him? Back home people either feared him or hated him, excluding Adam. Now...now nobody feared him.

"YOU BASTARD" somebody yelled behind him. Dan turned and saw Tsukune charge at him in a blind rage. Dan sighed and charged back simply to keep the idiot from killing them both by knocking them over the cliff edge. Once they crashed into each other Tsukune began punching and kicking with everything he had. He expected to get layed out within seconds, but didn't stop. It never registered to him that he was punching for well over a minute and Dan hadn't moved since he charged. As he backed away to catch his breath he realized he was still conscious and ABLE to catch his breath. "WHY WON'T YOU FIGHT ME? YOU HAD NO PROBLEMS BEATING KURUMU" he bellowed.

"I lost control then. I'm back in control now, and I will find a way to make it up to her. As for you I have no intention of denying my just punishment. Batter me until you believe My debt is paid" Dan replied somberly. Tsukune didn't hesitate and continued wailing on a stock still Dan. For five minutes Tsukune rained blow after blow until he couldn't feel his arms and his knuckles were bruised and bloody.

"Thanks for leaving most of 'im for me. You get back to the girls, I'll handle the rest" said Adam calmly with a nod to the exhausted Tsukune. Tsukune nodded back and ran back to the hospital wing. "You fucked up" said a calm Adam.

"I know. Let's get this over with so I can seek forgiveness from the one I harmed" said Dan.

"Fight me" commanded Adam.

"No"

"FIGHT ME"

"No"

Adam charged in and grabbed Dan by the neck before he threw him against the ground…hard. He then picked Dan up by his ankles and slammed him into a nearby tree. All the while Dan remained silent and stoic.

"WHY WON'T YOU FIGHT BACK" shouted Adam as he drug Dan along the ground harshly.

"Because I deserve every ounce of pain I endure today. To fight back means that I don't feel my own pain as justified."

Dropping the leg, and Dan, Adam backed up, arms folding across his chest. "If you fight the fuck back, then I can use your momentum against you and hurt you more.."

"You're fighting with a clouded mind. My mind is clear; I have the advantage."

"Clear my ass." Adam stood there, now arms folded across his chest. "Look, Fight me, or I'll go grab Inner Moka. You –won't- live past that one."

"I won't live past 18 regard-" He didn't get the chance to finish, as a solid haymaker was sent into Dan's Jaw with a resounding crack.

"So, won't live past 18? Does that excuse you from attacking? Does that excuse you from life? Fuck no." Cracking his knuckles, then turning his back to Dan. "No, I will not throw any more punches. Instead, I'm going to let you sit there, and stew. Stew in the fact that you've _truly_ forgotten what the phrase 'Sword and Shield' means. Fuck you; You forgotten our promise? Fuck you." Adam stormed off.

"Have I really fallen that far…?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Next Morning_

Adam was standing in front of the school, pipe in mouth, smoke coming from the green metal tip. His eyes shifted to a nearby bulletin board, and cocked a brow as he read 'Standard Placement Tests Next Week.'

"SPTs? Fuck that shit." Adam said with a slight snarl. "Japanese and Youkai schools suck."

"So, things all settled with Dan then?" Tsukune asked

Adam didn't say anything, opting to instead empty the pipe and stick another bud of green into it, relighting.

"That bad, huh?"

Again, he said nothing for some time, only to release a large puff of smoke. "It's one thing to assault a woman monster; a monster yes, but also a woman. That in itself is inexcusable." He took another puff. "It's also another thing to forget a promise you made to someone who is like your own brother. In other words, Yes. That bad." Emptying the pipe, and dropping it into his blazer, his back popping as he stretched. "Well, I guess it's time to go and talk to Nekonome about clubs once Moka and Kumuru come here."

"Musta really been bad if you didn't mention Dan."

"Emo kid's probably sittin' in his room and stewing. Pretty much told him off last night after I decked him."

"Seems like you let him off lightly."

"Not when I called his honor and friendship into question." Adam shook his head. "His own mind will fuck with him until he comes to grips. Until then, we might not see him for awhile." He turned to look at Kumuru and Moka, a slight smile coming to his face. "Mornin' you two. Feeling alright, Kumuru?"

Kumuru nodded slightly. "Yeah..Still sore, but I'll be fine."

"Good to hear." He looked at Moka and cocked a brow as she stared at him. "What?"

"I didn't get a chance to eat breakfast…can I…?"

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Adam growled halfheartedly, then sighed. "Okay, Okay. Go for it."

With a gleeful 'Thank you!' She bit down hard on his neck; Adam growled lightly, but held her regardless; Tsukune and Kumuru looked away with a slight blush. She pulled away, and promptly her food source was knocked to the ground with a knee to the face, with Adam shouting "FUCK! OW!"

Dan stood before them, dressed in foreign attire; Shirtless, black trenchcoat, hands being wrapped up to the elbows, baggy navy-blue cargo pants, and black combat boots. He said nothing as he slid into his Muay Thai starting stance. Adam stood up and rubbed his cheek, then slid into a responding Aikido stance; "Back the hell up; This is just me and him." He said with a psychotic grin.

Dan said nothing, charging foreward with a high kick; it was plainly intercepted with Adam's left hand, the applied momentum being changed to throw Dan a little bit away from the group. With a twist in the air, Dan barely landed on his feet. Without a word he charged again this time spinning into an elbow strike aimed at the solar plexus. Adam easily blocked and redirected the attack to land a palm strike on Dans face, breaking his nose. Adam stood, grin wide, with a foreign stance. "Alright, bitch, Stop joking around. I want to try something on you; That'll be your true punishment from me."

"Still think I've forgotten?"

"Not anymore, but I'm still pissed off at you. Now stop douchin' and move yer ass!"

In response, Dan charged in low, bringing a devastating knee strike aimed at his chin. Adam merely tilted his head back to dodge the knee-strike, but was kicked in the face. Adam smirked as he whipped himself back to normal stance, having bent backwards in fluid motion. That's when shit changed; In stead of Adam being the charged, Adam charged Dan; the surprise was enough to keep him from dodging a quick, yet powerful blow to the chest that sent him off of his feet; Dan rose up to his feet and spat up the remaining spittle, and heaved hard. "What the hell…?"

"Not done yet, you poncy motherfucker!" Adam Shouted, shooting out a booted foot to slam into Dan's left knee, who grabbed Adam's head and brought it down to knee him in the face with the opposite, all while Adam's fist came out from the right to nail Dan in the Kidneys; both hits struck at the same time. Adam's glasses broke, and Dan released his head, falling to his still good knee clutching his side.

"One last charge..?"

"Ffffuck no." Adam brought his knifed hand up, and grinned as he lunged foreward to stab at his eyes; Dan's fist was balled and being sent straight to Adam's solar plexus. However, both attacks stopped just before connecting.

"Am I cleared with you now?" Dan asked with a small smile.

At first Adam's eyes were cold, bitter. He reached his hand back as if to strike him illegally, only to instead smack him upside the head. "That's for kneeing me in the face twice, dickhead."

For a minute, nothing happened; then the two chuckled, and finally gut-wrenching laughter broke from the two.

"What…just happened?" Tsukune asked, blinking.

"Sushi-Dick here reminded me of what I needed to be reminded of. Now, Kumuru! C'mere!"

Apprehensively, she shifted her eyes and walked up to him. Adam standing there, however, with a small, kind smile on his face however calmed her; If anything were to happen again, there would be hell to pay.

She stood now before Dan; "I don't expect you to forgive me easily if at all. What I did was completely inexcusable, but to make it up, I'm going to give you a freebee. You can attack me in any way, and I won't retaliate. Cut off my arm, gouge my heart, stab my eyes…Whatever you want, it's yours." Said Dan as he stood, prepared to be crucified, hands held out to the sides.

Two things happened at the same time; a powerful slap across the face and a nice, hard kick to the groin. Seeing Dan curl up in pain made Adam and Tsukune shiver uncharacteristcally.

"We good…?" Dan asked, voice having become that of a soprano opera singers.

"Mmmhmm." She grabbed Tsukune and skipped away to the homeroom. Moka looked at Dan, Inner just blinked inside of her Rosario, unable to say anything to what just transpired.

"Uh, Dude. Your voice sounds that of a 16 year old canadian white Usher."

"Never…EVER compare me to Canadian Bacon. That does NOT count as a man." Dan squeaked, straining to return to normal octaves.

Saying nothing in retalition, Adam turned and gently lead her into the school. "Have fun there, Opera."

"Die in a fire…Painfully." Came the reply as it returned to normal octaves, under falsetto.


	5. Chapter 5

Birthing Chaos

Chapter 5; Getting' Down like Funk Gods

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Moka's eyes slowly flittered open; the sounds of deep, slow bass tune echoed into her room. This music was something that lasted throughout the night, yet despite its varying intensities and melodies, she eventually fell asleep. Just because _she_ slept, doesn't mean Ura did; she could've sworn that the silver-haired beauty was grooving in her rosario throughout the night. Right now, from the boy's dorm, there were furious speeds flying, and yet it was all joyous.

A large grin spanned over her face as she prepared for the day.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kumuru wiped the sleep from her eyes; the music was compelling her to awaken again. Multiple times she awoke from a wonderful dream to the loud crash of cymbals then rapid snares, finally the cursed stringed bass coming to life. The music was wonderful, yes, but she wanted to sleep! With a slight groan she pulled herself out of bed, and trudged to the kitchen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As the morning slowly boiled on, Tsukune leaned on the wall in front of Adam's door, waiting expectantly. The door finally opened, smoke rushing out, and Dan walked out while spinning a drum stick adeptly. "Mornin'!"

Tsukune rose an eyebrow. "Morning…Is Adam coming?"

"Not today." Dan said with a smile. "That was the longest jam session we had, and when he gets into it, he gets stoned. He's high up on the chains right now. I'm not too far off, considering he didn't share…But, no harm no foul." Dan nodded.

"Is that one of the reasons you're so mellow this morning?"

"Nope. I didn't get any fucking sleep."

Adam walked out of the room and stood next to Dan, his 4-string, black-hued Squire Bass hanging from his shoulder. "Exacta. Don't forget to get me some food, and tell Moka I'm sorry that I won't be able to make it."

"Since when the fuck have I forgotten food for you?!"

"I'm merely making a point." Adam dipped his head down and lit the black base-ball bat hanging from his mouth; with a deep inhale and stop, he held the breath as smoke slowly filtered out from his nose.

"Are you…" Tsukune asked innocently.

He puffed out the smoke then nodded. "You've much to learn. Next time I get some Psycopothy Red I'll tell you."

"Oh, you'll share with him but not me?!"

Adam gave Dan a slow, sort-of lethargic glance. "I only had a eighth left when we started. Now I'm down to a tenth. Gotta make this shit last."

"Whatever. What should I tell Moka?"

Adam shrugged then turned back to his room. "No idea. It's not really worth the effort to put my cooked brain to use."

"What does that mean?" Tsukune inquired.

"How naive you are. It means he's stoned off of his ass and can't think."

"You're wrong bub. I can do everything stoned that I could do sober; it's just not worth the fucking effort."

"My point is made." Dan said cockily.

Adam didn't even bother to come back; instead, he turned and slammed his door shut, the loud static feedback came as he re-plugged his bass in, then more bass music coming from the room.

"I think I struck a nerve! He only slams a door then plays when he's pissed."

Tsukune shook his head as the two walked out of the dorms towards the school; "You are a strange, sad little man. You know that?"

"Oh, I'm well aware. Do I care? Not really. We're just that awesome."

"Don't…you think you're being a little too cocky?"

"Fuck nah. Just wait, I'm going to point out at least 5 reasons why we are fucking epic."

"Uh….Okay."

-In Front of The School-

Kumuru and Moka looked at Dan and Tsukune as they walked closer. Moka was the first to notice the biggest of their group missing. "Where's Adam?"

"Hear that funk?"

"Yeah…"

"That's him. Slapping his dick."

"W-What?!" Kumuru yelped in surprise.

"His dick is a 4-string bass guitar." Dan said with a chuckle. "I love being crude."

"It's true. I saw it. It's black with green swirls."

"Yes, his dick is black. How do you feel?!"

"Confused…and scared." Moka said with a twitch.

"Dammit, you don't get the innuendo! Maybe Inner does."

"_**Let me out, I want to throttle him."**_ Ura thought to Omote; Dan twitched as a shiver ran down his spine.

"She wants to kill me now, doesn't she?"

"_**Killing is only the tip of the ice berg!"**_ "Yeah…I don't know why though." Omote lied.

"Oh, the bliss of Naiveté. Tsukune, when the time comes, give me a good eulogy."

"…I'll think about it." Tsukune hummed. "I think we need to get to class now, before we're late."

"Kumuru, Tsukune…You go on ahead. I need to talk to Dan real quick." Moka said.

The two looked at each other somewhat, then nodded. "Alright. Don't take too long."

Once the two were out of earshot, Dan looked to her and rose an eyebrow. "What did you need?"

"Since…Adam isn't here, and I haven't had any blood for a while, I was wondering…"

A sigh escaped his lips. "Say no more." He said, extending an arm. "Take from the wrist; those hugs are for Adam." He said with a hint of jealousy at the mere thought.

In a swift movement, his arms were pinned down to his side and the head tilted backwards, neck being bitten instead. "Say…when…done…" Dan said slowly.

Dan remembered Moka taking at least a minute to finish with Adam, not…25 to 30 seconds. She released and smiled lightly, wiping the excess off of her lower lip. "Heavy…sweet…Like dark chocolate, and very filling. I think I'm good for the next 24 hours."

"Yer welcome. What's his taste like?" Dan said, starting to walk to class.

"His is very light, yet extremely sweet, but very spicy. It's kind of refreshing to drink and not feel like your mouth is on fire."

"If he's not around, just ask. Though next time, take from the wrist. Seriously. I'm not as jumpy as he is."

"Why is that?"

"Two things; higher pain tolerance, and something to do with his past. He can take body-blows and be thrown into gym dividers, but touch his neck and he starts freaking the fuck out. Though, I assume it has calm because of you."

"What about me?"

"Not yet then…" Dan muttered. "You'll find out in due time, but if not? It's his choice to tell you."

"Uh, Okay…"

With that, the two walked into room 103. Dan beckoned Tsukune up to him; Nekonome was a little late to homeroom. "Alright…We have…one two three…Four couples, and…" Dan counted some other heads. "Three really pissed off people. Four couples got lucky last night, and three of them are really, really tense. This is why, Tsukune, why Adam and I are funk gods. Or so we call ourselves, for good reason."

"How can you tell?"

"Well, see the four guys with shit eating grins and four girls with contented looks on their faces? There are couples somewhere in here. We might have made them last night too…." Dan trailed off, then shrugged as Nekonome walked in. "

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

During lunch, a loud, satanic-like feedback emanated from the PA system. After-which, several loud thumps were heard. "Is this thing on? Testin', one dos san?! ALLLLLRIGHT! Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen of Youkai Academy. I am yer always amazin' hacker-genius, Pope Hijack! I hope you're all enjoyin' yer lunch, and to help y'all…" Adam's voice stopped, followed by a deep inhale then hard, hacking coughs. "Enjoy it, I'ma play some music fer y'all."

"God dammit, that asshole said he'd wait!"

"I ain't waitin' anymore, I got bored." A single strum of the deepest string resonated.

"You idiot! How am I going to get any ladies this way?! Do you want me to kill you!?"

"Fffffffeck off, women don't like drummers. Don't try coming back at that one."

"Are they actually talking to eachother?" Kumuru said to Moka and Tsukune.

"We are indeed yellin' at eachother. I can hear you."

"No he c-"

"FUCK YOU I CAN."

"No you can't! He's just smart enough-"

"By the way, dickweed, what's this about your point bein' proven!?"

". . .Fuck. He's right."

"What do you mean?"

"One of my life statements is 'You can do anything stoned as if you were sober. You just realize that it's not worth the fucking effort."

"Damn him! He always does this shit!"

Although Adam said nothing, melodious, seducing funk music starts playing from the PA system. Dan turned his head from the ceiling to Kumuru and Tsukune…Or lack there-of. "Uh, where did they go…?"

"I saw her dragging him thataway…" Moka said innocently pointing to the still-swinging doors.

A sigh. "Another couple gets lucky. Damn we're good."

The music stopped for a second; "Uh….You mean 'I'm good.'" With that, Adam resumed playing the music.

"I hate when he does that… I swear I get no credit at all!"

A loud belch…or something like that…came into the PA system. "Because you're not here with me right now."

"A point I'm rueing. I should've skipped today too."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After classes, Moka, Tsukune, Kumuru and Dan waltzed into 103, and cocked a brow. "Where is everybody?" Dan asked to Nekonome.

"You four are the only ones in the group, with the exception of Adam and the club president. He should be here soon enough." The feline said with a yawn.

The door slid open as the feline closed her mouth, as indeed, an irritated looking man walked into the room; jet black messy hair with a red headband, blazer open and shirt untucked. He espied the two women, and immediately gave them two bouquets of roses, that peeved look turning to a look of glee. "Hello there, and welcome to the Newspaper club. I am the president, Ginei Morika; however, you may call me Gin-Sempai." While he was looking and directing (most) of his words to the women, and much of the intent; the primary point was driven across.

Gin had taken a seat behind the desk as Nekonome was rising up; "Since the club president is here, I'm going to attend a faculty meeting. Make friends with your senpai, Okay?" the cat-demon yelled as she walked out of the room.

"Does she really think we'll make friends that easily, or at all?" Dan questioned quietly to Tsukune.

"Just because you talk quietly, doesn't mean I can't hear you." Gin said with a cocky tone.

"Then hear this…" Dan leaned in to Tsukune "He's probably into furry women and can't get any to save his existence." He said, almost inaudibly to Tsukune.

Gin's ears twitch as a tick mark appeared on his temple. "I've probably gotten more than you!"

"Hmm, Let's see here. Weak attempt at cool, crappy hair, retarded head band, gaudy necklace, and a smile as fake as Cubic Zirconium." Tsukune pointed out with a cocked eyebrow.

The door slid open before Gin could open his mouth, a slower-than-normal Adam stumbled in. Everyone could see by the way his eyes were blood shot, he was coughing quite vigorously. "Yeeeeah…You're still a virgin. And, you also stink like a dead baboon."

"And most likely a peeping tom, and Hello there Mister Wang." Dan continued.

"You No Mess With Lo Wang!" Adam said with a fake Chinese accent.

Gin stared at Adam, then at Dan, then back to Adam. "How did you do that?!"

"Telepathy," Adam stated as he took his place next to Dan. Leaning towards him, Adam merely muttered "I feel like I'm floating."

"That's because you're still high…Do I need to wash your brain out again!?" Dan whispered at first, then snapped.

"How do you wash a person's brain out…?" Tsukune questioned.

"Like this! Take a plunger, and slam it onto an ear, and start plunging!" Said Dan while performing said task, as Adam shouted "LET ME GO MOTHERFUCKER! I LIKE THE FUZZIES!" complete with failing.

"I didn't know you were like that…Should I get Nekonome? Or would bunnies be more your style…?"

In a surprising move, for a stoner at least, Adam had wrenched the plunger out of Dan's grasp and slammed it over Dan's mouth while jumping to his feet; all in fluid movements. "Touch the fuzzies again and I'll punt you in the dick." Adam muttered lowly.

Dan yanked the plunger off of his mouth, and looked over to Tsukune. "This is why I always wear a cup."

Meanwhile, Moka and Kumuru had sweat-drops the size of a basketball. Gin face-desked at the commentary between the two. "Anyway…" Gin brought their attention back to the situation at hand. "Our job as the newspaper club is to…" 

"Report shit as it happens and blow it up out of proportion, yeah?" Adam said slowly.

"Wow, your saying's right!" Dan said, mock-wide-eyeing Adam.

"Not exactly blowing it up out of proportion, but yes – that is the general idea. So you just saved me my whole speech." Gin said, an eye beginning to twitch. "But, enough of that. We're gonna have to start putting Ads on the wall for our club."

"I'll go get the ladders." Dan rose up to his feet.

"Did he really just read my mind" Gin said.

"Telepathic, remember?"

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Adam shouted while cupping himself.

"Uh, What?" Tsukune asked as he looked over to the teenager.

"THERE IS NO. FUCKING. WAY IN HELL THAT YOU'RE GOING TO HANG MY NADS FROM THE WALLS!"

"Dammit! Quick, Hold him Tsukune so we can Crucify him by his nads!" Dan said while pulling the hammer and nails from nowhere.

"Uh, Where…did those come from?" Moka asked pointing to the nails.

"I actually…have no clue!" Dan said, looking at the objects questioningly.

"Touch me and I'll fuckin' nail _YOUR_ nads to the wall!" Adam shouted while running out of the room.

"Oh well, back to getting those ladders." Dan said while throwing the hammer and nails to the side.

Kumuru's sweatdrop only got bigger, as Gin, Tsukune, Kumuru and Moka all thought: 'What the hell are we getting ourselves into…?'

"To answer your question, people? You're entering straight into the Chaos Zone…" Dan said, promptly humming the Twilight Zone theme.

"And _that_ is just creepy." Kumuru finally said, pointing at Dan.

"Success! I finally creeped out a monster!" Dan cheered in his head.

A flying desk would be seen careening over the air and at Dan's head, impacting rather loudly. "'Ey! You gonna keep douchin' or move your ass?!" Adam shouted. "Go get those ladders, We got shit to do!"

"I'm going, I'm going." Dan said as he rubbed the slight bump mark on his head.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Adam rested his now exhausted head onto the cold steel of the ladder steps. A sigh escaped his lips. "Fuck this shit man. How much higher do you want this?!"

Gin was standing at the base of the two ladders; Tsukune was holding them, Dan and Adam were on the ladders, and Moka and Kumuru were on their shoulders. Gin was looking up at both ladders, up the skirts of Moka and Kumuru…Well, just Moka, as Kumuru's was blocked by Dan; skullfully blocking the view.

"A little Higher!"

Dan and Adam shared a peeved glance, before taking two steps higher onto the ladders while balancing both of their charges.

"I get this sneaking suspicion that he's only ordering them this high to peek up their skirts without needing to crouch down." Dan said dryly.

"Sneaking nothing…He probably Is." Adam said Dryly.

"I think Kumuru would have something to say to that, considering her current situation."

"The fuck you on about?"

"Look at Tsukune's left pocket…You'll see a small strip of panties hanging out."

Adam, Moka, _and_ Kumuru look down at this, while Gin takes a small glance. "The hell?! You're kidding me!"

"I'm _pretty_ sure they're hers, though I'm not too positive. Then again, considering what they were doing earlier…Scratch that!"

"…That crafty fuckin' bastard!" Adam muttered.

"It was your funk that did that to them."

Adam looked up at a beat-red Kumuru. "Yer welcome." Then down to Tsukune. "You're welcome."

"Wait a second…Wouldn't that mean that he's peeking up _my_ skirt as well…?!" Moka inquired.

"…Good point!"

"Wait…He's peeking up mine too!" Kumuru panicked.

"Don't worry. My skull's blocking the view. I'm not seeing anything, neither is he. Tsukune, on the other hand…Is."

"Good! Hold on Tight Moka~!" Adam chirped, placing both feet on the sides as well as his hands as he slid down the ladder, only to land easily on his feet, and attempt to snap kick Gin…

This would have worked, given Kumuru not freaking out, flailing, and causing the two of them to lose their balance and plunge to the bottom of the ground – Dan landed on top of Moka and Adam, where Kumuru landed right on top of Tsukune; more specifically, her crotch right on his face.

Dan facepalmed; "Oh come on. Get a friggin' room."

Moka came in next "We know you're hot for eachother, but jeez!"

Adam finally sighed. "When's it my turn for lovin'?!"

"Did you really just complain…?! Usually it's me who is bitching about that!"

If he could, Adam would've facepalmed. "Can you get off of me? The both of you? Moka's light as a feather, but Dan – you're a fucking sack of bricks. GET UP."

"Nah, your fat makes a nice seat."

"I'm punching you in the genitals. With a spiked glove."

"Remember, Cups Save."

"Fine. Punching you in the kidneys. Piss blood for weeks."

"I can deal with tha-OW!" Adam's haymaker came colliding into his kidneys. "You made a nice save, by the way by calling Moka light as a feather. You just proved yourself to be smarter than about 95% of males in the world."

"If she were heavy, I'd tell her." Adam said dryly. "I don't bullshit."

"You're right…You're about as subtle as a black guy in a KKK convention."

"Oh, and I'm not stupid. Crazy? Yes. Stupid? Not quite."

"Really? Coulda fooled me!"

"I get that a lot. It's no different." Adam said, finally forcing Dan off of him as he rose up.

"So, Gin-teme, how much do we need for this news-paper each week?"

An eye twitch occurred as he tried to process what just happened. "I…would like around two thousand words, but sometimes less will be good."

"Then here you go." Dan said as he reached into his bag and handed Gin a large stack of papers. "Here's something worth about 14,000 words."

"Wait…What? When the hell did you type this up?!"

"Two nights ago. Got bored. Adam killed my internet then."

"You wrote 14,000 words when you were BORED?!"

"Mhm…Writing's my specialty, along with reading."

"So is whacking off…" Adam said dryly.

"Oh come on, nearly every guy's good at that! The one exception might be Tsukune."

"Because I don't need to!" Tsukune chirped happily as he held Kumuru's hand.

"Good job. You can now avoid everything a thirteen year old guy and older usually starts doing." Dan said dryly. "This also means you have no need for the internet porn."

"Wait! Does that mean you're as much of a pervert as me?!"

"Yes, he is saying that, but he's more tactful, and tasteful, about it." Adam said dryly.

"There's also the fact that I don't go flipping skirt, trying to look up skirts, tricking women to do something so that you can look up their skirts, groping without permission, or peeking into-"

"Okay, that's it, I'm calling bullshit _right now." _Adam said.

"How so!?"

"I caught you one time peeking into the locker rooms."

"Actually, I just walked into the wrong one on accident."

Tsukune, Moka, Gin, and Kumuru shared a strange look with Adam. "Oldest lie in the book ever." They all say unanimously.

"I'll prove it! Kumuru! Walk into my mind to find that memory!" Dan said. Kurumu nervously nodded and placed her hands on his temples and concentrated. Barely even a minute later she exited and chuckled lightly.

"I'll vouch for him. This knuckle head was reading when he walked in on the girls changing after making a wrong turn. Poor guy nearly lost his kintama in the ensuing beating" she said shaking her head.

"Damn it Dan why the hell were you reading while walking? You don't do that shit any more do you" asked an exasperated Adam.

"I stopped that day. You think I want my balls cut off with a rusty hacksaw" retorted Dan.

"I don't know you seem like the type who would" said Tsukune. Kurumu, Adam, Moka, and Gin gaped at him.

"Whoa did that really just come out of your mouth dude? He is learning fast" said Adam.

"I do believe it did. More progress has been made in this one day than the entirety of our time before"

"That's because you fucked with the fuzzies. I would have been able to teach him more had I been more fucked up" Adam said not minding the volume of his voice.

"Fucked up huh? What exactly do you mean _Adam_" Moka asked sternly tapping her foot.

"Nothin" he replied sweating slightly.

"He means stoned out of his fucking mind" Dan answered with a sadistic smirk on his face, not even flinching at the look he received from Adam. It would have terrified a lesser man, and backhanded him as hard as he could.

"Good job you fucking idiot, you know that I didn't want her to know" said Adam, irritation clear in his voice.

"I know, I just wanted her ire directed at you instead of me for once"

"And why would you want to do that"

"I'm tired of the death threats from Ura"

"It doesn't make sense why you would want to piss outer off more than inner"

"Umm, actually Ura and myself are fine with that" Moka interjected.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY" Adam yelled in complete disbelief.

"Ura and I are fine with that. Vampires have a much looser set of morals than humans. Why would we care if you do drugs" she replied.

"OH FOR FUCKS SAKE IS IT IMPOSSIBLE FOR ME TO WIN" Dan yelled to the heavens waterfall tears flowing down his face.

"If you keep crying Algalon will come and feed on your tears and we don't want that now do we" chided Adam.

"Hey I didn't say we weren't angry at you, we just don't care about the drugs. Why didn't you tell us? Don't you trust us" she asked a look of hurt crossing her face.

"No..it's not that…I just" he couldn't complete his thought and stormed out his face hidden to all but Dan saw it and couldn't hide a smirk.

"So you finally grew one eh? It's about time you asshat" said Dan.

"What are you talking about" asked Kurumu with a slight scowl.

"You'll see soon enough imouto chan" Dan replied.

"Imouto" she asked.

"I fucked up big time the other day. I don't know any better way of making it up than making you my honorary little sister" he replied. As they were talking no one noticed Gin and Tsukune slip away after Adam; the former with a look of sadism on his face, and worry apparent on Tsukune's face.

Adam rubbed at his eyes, and sighed irately. "Fucking shit. Trust, who really needs that shit outside of a family?" he muttered under his breath; more words of frustration coming in American English strings. Eyes drifted from side to side; he had nearly sprinted towards the boy's dorms in a small amount of time, after being out of everyone's line of sight. He sighed, dipping his head down and continued to walk now; bumping clear into Gin; The oblivious one looked towards Gin after his walk was stopped. "Eh? Gin-sempai? What's up?"

"Not much, but _you_ on the other hand, look like you need a pick-me-up. Follow me, we'll talk on the way." The older nodded with a crocodile's smile. "You seemed pretty pissed off earlier with Moka-chan; any reason why?"

"It's a matter of trust; or something about that bullshit sentiment."

"Oh? What about trust?"

Adam said nothing, but rather hummed quietly for a moment; "If you break a lover's trust, do you suppose it'd be in a sense, easy to regain said trust?"

"Mmm, It depends upon you've done to break that trust. Some things can be easy, others near impossible."

"Say…Cheat on your partner."

"That would be near impossible. I never knew you and Moka were dating. Who'd you cheat with?"

"That's none of your business, second off. More importantly, Moka and I are not dating." Adam scoffed; "Who the fuck would want this slab of ugly?"

"I'm sure there's some women out there for you. Though, if I may say – you yourself don't seem so trusting. Any reason why?"

"Dead men tell no tales, and dead women spread no legs."

"Ah. Perhaps you should be more like Dan; though I can tell he hates me, he seems to trust those he considers a friend."

"He's a hell of a lot less trusting than I am. Want to know who all he trusts back there?" Adam said as they neared a building.

"Who?"

"Just me." He said with a nod. "He considers them more acquaintances more than anything at this point. He doesn't throw the phrase 'friend' around helter skelter."

"Any particular reason for that?"

"Couldn't tell you. Sure as fuck won't tell me, and I've tried to pry it outta him more than twenty times." Adam admitted with a shrug. "So, where's this fucking pick-me-up you had in mind?"

"Well, if you just move these crates over here and peek into that window…" he said, jerking a thumb to said boxes, "You'll have your answer soon enough."

With a shrug, Adam did as he was told for once. Quickly climbing up the box, the teen's eyes went wide and face becoming beat red as he espied several of his female classmates, and other girls he had no name for in various states of dress…Or lack there-of; he had no idea that there were pictures of him being taken by Gin.

However, this peep-show was very short-lived, as Tsukune slid into view and yelled "Adam! What the hell are you doing," which caused the bigger teen to fall down off of the crates, causing a louder ruckus; earning the attention of the women inside. Adam slowly picked himself up from his face-planted position with a snarl; "When I catch that dead baboon, he _will_ be a dead fucking baboon!" was all that he growled as he rose to his feet slowly and head rising to see said women from before seeing them in various different attires; some wearing only a towel, others in their gym uniform and others in their school uniforms.

One of said classmates pointed an accusing finger at him; "Hendrix-san! What the hell are you doing peeping on us! I thought you were better than that!"

"Errr…In my defense?"

"Which is?!"

"You are, at this point, giving both me, and the peeping tom behind you, a free show."

"That's the oldest trick in the book…" said another.

"I'm not a peeping tom!" Another guy said from behind; this caused _all_ of them to look back at the innocent person as Adam turned to run the fuck away.

"It may be the oldest trick in the book, BUT IT SURE AS FUCK WORKED!" Adam taunted as he ran surprisingly fast, given his weight.

"After Him!" they all screamed once they realized that it _was_ working.

"Dammit…What crazy shit's going to happen _now_!?" Tsukune groaned after face palming himself. "I should…go warn Kumuru and Moka; we may need some help."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After what had to have been close to an hour and a half of a game of some rather sadistic cat and mouse, and with at least 4 knock-outs throughout the chase, it finally came to a stop as Adam skid to a stop in front of an unclimbable wall. "Fuck me sideways." He growled.

"Oh I'm sure you can do a _lot_ of that, in Hell!" yelled one of the furious women as they all surrounded him, like lions going in for the kill.

"And don't you think that this big, _big_ chase was just a waste of time? I mean, giving me fucking chase without any chance of defending myself?"

"That, good sir, was shot down the second you tried to point it at someone else."

"Y'nno what…?"

"What?" They kept growing closer.

"Fuck off."

"Kill 'im!"

"WAAAIIIIIIT A FUCKIN' SECOND!"

"What now, Hendrix?!"

"You _do_ know…that by chasing me at least…four, if not five times around the school….You gave a good three quarters of the _entire_ school population a free peep show. You _are_ aware of this, yes?"

His answer? Being lunged at, and being immersed with dust clouds of having his ass thoroughly handed to him.

After ten minutes of a thrashing, Adam was seen sitting Indian-style; left eye swollen beyond belief, numerous cuts, bruises and concussions all around his body, glasses missing on top of it, and bound by several chains. "Ye idiots." Adam muttered under his breath; his heavily accented Japanese vocals turned pure Irish in accent. "Tha fuck do ye think ye'r doin' bah chasin' meh aroun' like a lotta fuckin' caged animals? What fuckin' purpose did ye have tae chase me 'round like yeh did?"

"Personal satisfaction." One said calmly and proudly.

"In other words, bullshit that I'm going to end. Now." Came Dan's perfectly fluid and native tongue.

"Stay outta this, Nakatomi. This doesn't concern you."

"Fuck off, bitch. When you nearly kill my Adelfos, you make it my business." He said, each knuckle cracking as he spoke. "Now Move, before I make your asses move."

"Ahn' I do believe tha' you should listen to 'im at least, considerin' yeh snooteh bitches won' fuckin' listen to meh when I yelled at least three times tha' yeh should stop an' let meh explain."

"Adam, just shut up now."

"Nah! Fuck tha' shit! Tired of bein' una-OW!"

"I said, Shut the fuck up!" Said Dan as he held a now broken stick.

"We're not letting our quarry go, Nakatomi." Another said menacingly.

"Ah, you call meh a quarry then? Fi'st off, d'yeh think tha' I look like a fuckin' pit for mining? Nah lassie. I ain't no 'quarry' as you pu' it. Second off, y' call me quarry like I'm sorta prize. The fuck, y'all into S&M? This is actually kinda arousin'." His voice held a very heavy tone of sarcasm and sadism.

The sarcasm, however, was not lost on three of the girls as they all snapped and flung themselves at him with intent to at least strangle him. Dan had moved to intercept them and was knocked unconscious on the ground, not realizing what the fuck just happened.

"Oi, Oi! Dan, don' kill 'em! They may've tried tae kill meh, bu' don' be spreadin' any innocen' blood man!"

"Innocent blood has already been spilt! What's a little more?! Besides, they're not dead. I just knee'd two in the stomach and elbow-dropped the third…"

"Still! Don' kill anyone! I don' want any more corpses restin' on me conscious."

"They won't be on yours; they'll be on mine. Now; as for the rest of you. Are you going to let me take him to get him healed up, or will I have to kill you all?" He said with a very low, very furious tone; a glint of raw fucking hatred coming from a very well-placed glare; a shiver of fear ran up all their spines – that look? Spoke of nothing but death and pain.

Without another word, they went to pick up the three fallen friends and made a run for it.

"Fucking cunts. Come on, let's get your ass out of here."

"Righteous. Bu' on anotha note, please – don' try to kill 'em. Ah unda-stand tha' yehr pissed off n' shite, but yeh angah shouldn't be directed at them. Shoul' be directed at the soon-to-be-dead baboon."

"I already knew Gin was the one who tricked you into it. Tsukune knows as well, and he's going to find Kumuru and Moka – though, he hasn't succeeded yet. Me? I figured he'd disappeared that he'd try something like this, and well…Thankfully it wasn't on purpose."

"Tha' fucker. I wanna kill 'im myself." He spat some blood. "Ah'll be fine once we get these fookin' chains off me."

"C'mon, I got a set of lock-picks in my room – once we get 'em off, you can go back to yours."

"Fuck no! I ain't goin' back 'til I fuckin' take a good crack at 'im myself!"

"Shut up, before I knock you out for the rest of the night. You're in no condition to fight _anyone_ right now."

"Nae, I'm taking a fucking crack at him. That bastard…That bastard baboon made me fuckin' think of Alice, of all fuckin' people. Alice, Jason..."

"Ffffffuck…Looks like I'm not going to have a choice, am I?" Said Dan before elbow dropping him in the back of the head; knocking him clear the fuck out. "Rest well, Idiot. Dream of Moka, and be wary…When you wake up, you'll have a headache the size of Mount Rushmore."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Later that Evening, Moka was leaning on the railing of the roof; the moon was high in the sky, a bright white hue coming from the reflective surface. Her mind was a blurr of things that had happened today; accusing her first friend of not trusting, and then seeing that very same friend not twice, but three times being chased by girls dressed in their gym or school uniforms, maybe a towel if she was lucky. 'So much for trusting a human, hm?' Ura muttered inside the Rosario. 'But, his eyes…his facial features. He's quite well at hiding despair, non?'

"Just…Be quiet." Omote said quietly.

The door behind her, leading down the stairs, creaked open to earn Moka's attention; she looked back and stared in some Awe as Gin emerged from the doorway; "Moka-chan, what is with that sad look on your face?"

"Mmm…Don't worry about it." She said with a head-shake. "What can I do for you?"

"You look very lovely in the moonlight tonight." Gin said, a suave tone coming upon him. "But, that look…I don't like it – someone like you shouldn't be on the verge of tears, now should you? Tell me what happened…"

Those words stuck in her head as she replayed again, in her mind, what she saw. Then, she shook her head as she realized that she…really had no clue as to what the hell went wrong today, or any details. "It's…Nothing worth mentioning."

"I see…Did you see Hendrix-san earlier today, being chased down like a wanted criminal?"

"That I did see. Although, he looked like he was enjoying himself as they chased him."

"I guess some peeping toms are masochistic as well. I'm sure he was enjoying himself when he went to peep." He said, pulling out several photos from earlier today, of Adam standing there on the crates, blushing furiously at what he saw.

'So he hides things from us, and is a pervert, hm?' Ura thought; shaking her head. But her eyes stared closely at the capture of his eyes; still, widened with pain and despair as was hidden earlier. 'Or…Perhaps not as…bad as we think?'

"Keep quiet about that picture to Hendrix – It's so pathetic – You should forget about that guy as well. He's nothing but bad luck, I hear. But, regardless, I'll console you tonight." He said as an arm snaked it's way around her shoulder; only for a second later for him to be pushed away with a loud 'Kyaaa!'

"What's wrong? Was I not holding you tenderly enough?"

"You felt me up!"

"Bah, it's a full moon. I apologize – On nights of the full moon, I feel so…Powerful. I'm beginning to go wild. So you should give in, and let me fulfil my urges."

"NO! STOP IT!" Moka screamed, "I'm not going to believe these." Moka said, throwing the pictures away. "I'm going to wait. I want to hear his side of the story; not seeing incriminating pictures."

"You're serious, huh?" Gin said with a maniacal chuckle. "I'm feeling myself fall for you harder and harder. But I told you, right? Nights of a full moon? I begin to lose _**CONTROL.**_" He had snarled, his form beginning to become furry; face protruding out into a dog's snout; power erupted from him. "When my emotions act up so much, I suddenly lose control of myself!"

"ANNND YOU'RE TOO FUCKING STUPID TO DUCK! IRON REAVER, SOUL STEALER!" Dan had screamed from behind, bringing his right, clawed hand down in a slash, releasing a wave of Ki energy towards the Werewolf. He hit his mark leaving a gash along the chest of the Werewolf as he turned to confront Dan.

"GAH! You? What the hell are you doing here" yelled Gin angrily as he clutched his chest in pain. Dan turned to Moka completely ignoring the older boy and nodded.

"I'm glad I don't have to kill you. Adam would be devastated to lose another. You hurt him you know questioning his trust. Remember this the next time you start to have doubts, you are the only one he allows near his neck" said Dan further pissing off Gin.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you bastard" he yelled charging faster than most could see. Dan didn't even flinch as Gin froze less than a foot from impact…I mean literally frozen in a block of ice.

"Thanks Mizore san. Your help is greatly appreciated" Dan called to the side. Moka looked at the empty space questioningly before jumping as a voice from that direction replies.

"No problem Dan. I always help out my friends" the voice replied shyly as Mizore popped up from seemingly nowhere a slight blush on her face. Dan chuckled at seeing it, noting how it accentuated her features nicely, and made her eyes shimmer. Before anything else could be said a loud cracking indicated that Gin was finally breaking the ice.

"So the bastard dog finally shows his face again huh" Dan said looking bored.

"You little shit, I'm a wolf not a dog" Gin growled.

"Wolf? You don't act like a wolf Gin. You just act like a little dog that can't get any pussy. The instant you smell a woman you go into fuck mode to the exclusion of all else. At least wolves know when to prioritize mating to surviving" Dan lectured making Mizore and Moka blanch at his language. While Moka was more used to it she still was not all that fond of how crude he can be.

"I'll kill you for that insult…no, better yet, I'll beat you to a bloody pulp and make you watch as I take BOTH of the women. What do you have to say to that runt" Gin said with a sadistic smirk as he stood a full head and a half taller than Dan after his transformation.

"Two things head fuck, one the moon is your power and it's beginning to wane" Dan started pointing up to where the moon was being covered in clouds, "and two it's not about the size of the dog in the fight" he started again before slugging Gin with a devastating high kick to the temple while Mizore set a thick fog around them as he finished the saying, "it's about the size of the fight in the dog."

Gin looked around feeling his power at less than half. He could barely hear anything through the fog, and his nose could pick up nothing but water. His eyes were obviously fucked. His only consolation was his opponent was in the same predicament as him.

"Gin" a voice called behind him. Whirling around, he slashed at…nothing?

"Gin…Gin" the voice called again from beside him to in front of him. Slashing at both left him hitting nothing but air. Meanwhile his back got gashed open while he was trying to track his opponent.

"COME OUT AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN" he shouted in anger.

"But Gin, haven't you heard? I'm not a man…I'm a monster of a different sort" Dan called from seemingly everywhere…or at least that's how it sounded to Gin. What he didn't know was that Dan was staying in one spot and throwing his voice around then attacking when the opportunity arose.

This continued on for several minutes before Dan decided on a little insurance. Throwing his voice right in front of Gin he waited for the reaction he hoped for. Gin whipped around thinking the attack would come from the back, leaving Dans target completely open. Rushing in as silently as he could he slashed at the back of Gins ankles, right at the Achilles tendon, not severing, but enough to keep him from moving. It turned out Dan was not a moment too soon, as thirty seconds after Gin fell to his knees the Moon came out in all its glory.

"Mizore san, you can release the fog now. Gin will be no problem" Dan called out in a tired voice. The fog lifted showing Mizore with a slight sheen of sweat and some labored breathing.

"Wow you really worked him over good" she said after seeing the bloody Gin glaring at him but unable to run due to his ankles.

"Well I needed to keep him off our asses, so I took away his movement" Dan replied glancing over to the awestruck Moka.

"I'm glad you knew a werewolfs weakness. I wouldn't have been much help if you lost" Mizore admitted an apathetic look descending on her face again.

"Well in all honesty I just got lucky. I didn't know his weakness and just used what I knew of the body to cut the ground out from under him" Dan chuckled to their wide eyes.

"Grr, when I get my hands on you-GAH" Gin started before Dan kneed him in the temple knocking him out.

"Go to fucking sleep. Goddamn anal dwelling butt monkey. Mizore san thanks again for the help. I don't want to be rude but I think miss Vampire over here needs a wakeup call" Dan said with a slight glare.

"What do you mean" asked Mizore a slight worry in her tone. Messing with a vampire is not wise after all.

"Oh don't worry, she won't attack me. You see I have information she wants, and she should know by now that neither threats nor violence will truly make me speak. She knows that I only give information when ready" Dan replied without looking away. Outer flinched and Mizore nodded before disappearing without a trace. Dan calmly walked over and yanked the Rosario off unleashing the flood of yokai to their environment. Before he could react Ura grabbed his arm and yanked it eliciting a sickening pop and his arm seeming to extend. Her eyes widened at his lack of response to what even she knew was a painful injury.

"The hell" she said.

"Hmm, I told you didn't I? You should have learned by now, that most pain doesn't affect me"

"But you hissed in pain the last time you popped it back in"

"Yeah, I admit I'm a thespian, I can't help but put on a show"

"What information do you have for me"

"Now now, I think an apology is in order for this little discrepancy" Dan said as he popped his arm back in place an arrogant smirk on his face.

Gritting her teeth she mumbled death threats under her breath.

"Ah good enough. Now you think you're the only one Adam does not trust. Bullshit. Every man has secrets. Hell I probably have secrets that would make you piss yourself. A couple years back Adam had a huge crush on this one girl he knew, Alice I think her name was. He would have given near ANYTHING for her. He had a brother that acted just like Adam does now. I want you to note the past tense used for both. You see something happened to them and Adam as well. One day when they were all having a good time…a kracken came about and killed Jason and Alice and tried to kill Adam. Jason was strangled to death with a broken neck and Alice was strangled with her heart pierced through. Adam was the only one to survive, but he still bears the scars of that day. Like I said, you are the ONLY one he allows near his neck. The fact that he even lets you FEED should tell you just how much he trusts you. I'm going to tell you this here and now, you doubt his trust again and I will fucking slaughter you, Vampire or not. In a crowd or alone, I don't give a flying fuck. You. Will. Die"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inner Moka and Dan were standing, the next morning, in front of a dorm room; smoke was filtering down from the bottom, at which Dan shook his head. "So he's smoking through the rest of it, and he said he'd save it – the fucking liar." At which point, the door was opened without ease. The sound of a box sliding gingerly across the floor caught their attention minorly, but the scream of Adam going "Oh Go Fuck Yourself!" caught their attention even more. Music seemed to be dying out, fading into another track, just as the sound of someone going "Gah!" was heard from a small Television, followed by Adam's grunt of "Fuck Off, Iris. Fuck. Off." Adam said with an angered growl, as he lied back down on the floor.

Another song was starting, and in pure English at that; it was incredibly fast, noted by Adam's fast mouth movements.

"What song is he listening to…?" The silver-haired beauty asked innocently.

"War, by HedPE."

"What does it even MEAN?!"

"Are you sure you wanna know?"

She nodded with a hum.

A sigh escaped Dan's voice; "The Police Man cannot Stop Me Now, I Smoke The Best Pot In Town, I Fuck A Slut I Cum Up In Her Mouth…" Dan translated drly.

Moka stared at him wide-eyed, almost abhorred by this, then looked back to Adam as he sat back up right; he was silent for a moment, rolling his hand to show the song to hurry the fuck up; this went on for another two minutes of his silence, then he waved his finger in the air. "Yeeeah motherfucker, Uncle Sam don't take no shit. I wake up, I start the day dreamin, I blaze up, I wait for the weekend. I go to the club, get fucked up, get my dick sucked, I don't give a fuck, I'm an American." He said without missing a fucking beat to the song, translated into fluent Japanese as well. After he finished that verse, he grabbed a remote and pointed it at his computer, flipping through a few different songs.

Placing it back down as 'Spirits of the Future Sun' began to blast from the loud-as-hell speakers, Adam didn't even look back at them as he picked up the controller.

"Playing 4 this time? Did you lose to Iris again?"

"Yeah, I did. Fucking whore. Now I'm playing a less stressful game…X2."

"Ah. Yeh…Then again, if you actually spent time on it, you might be good at that one."

"What game are you two talking about…?" Moka asked as she eyed her stoner, and vulgar friend.

"The Megaman X collection…" Dan said, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. "Don't interrupt him, he gets _severely_ into it. Like, he will kill you if you get him killed. He's tried it three times before with me."

"Should we even be here then?"

"Just so long as you don't stand in front of the screen, go help yourself." Adam said, zipping through the introduction level like it was second nature.

"That reminds me. You told me your saving your shit! Now you're giving it away to everyone but me?!"

"That box you hit when you opened my door? Look inside of it. There's two more bags. One's for you, shithead."

"Sweet! I get my own stash!" Dan said as he picked the bag up. "Who'se the other one for?"

"Whoever's willing to fork over the cash for some Psycopathy Orange."

"Psycopothy Orange…?" Moka asked.

"Isn't this more powerful than Red?"

"Red?" Moka continued to ask, feeling ignored.

"Psycopothy Red is the weed that my….brother and I…grew some years ago." Adam said with a hint of anger and depression in his voice. "It's very potent, and known for its red tinge when you first pick it. Eventually it will become green, so it's best to smoke it as soon as you pick it."

"But what about Orange?"

"Psychopathy Orange is a deep, _deeeeeep _citrine bud at first, but it'll grey out eventually, like Red will. You have roughly three to four weeks to smoke it before it turns to Mids."

"Mids…?"

"It's a grade of Weed." Dan said.

Adam paused the game and held up a fist. "There are five grades. Dirt, Lows, Mids, Highs, Shit that'll rip your face clear the fuck off."

"There's a rumoured Sixth grade that'll make you forget you even _had a name,_ let alone a face. We've never smoked that shit before. Psych Red is shit that'll rip your face clear off."

"That's when it had a chance to weaken over the span of two weeks. Picked and smoked the same day? It's shit that will make you forget how to breathe."

"However, Adam's never kept it that strong."

"I did when we first grew it. Worst mistake I've ever had."

"Why's that?" Moka inquired.

"There _is_ a reason, besides the bud color, why it's called _PSYCOPOTHY RED._" Adam said.

"Makes you angry?"

"FFFFFUCK NO. Turns your vision red, and you go _slightly_ crazy."

"What'd it do to an already crazy person?" Dan asked.

"Cure them?" Moka supplied.

"Put them into G Major Squared." Adam said dryly, before leaning backwards, after finishing his third stage on X2. "That takes care of the Gater, Ostrich, and the Crab."

"Did he just beat 3 bosses in…7 minutes?"

"You should see him when he's on his best days. He beat the ostrich, without it's weakness, in the span of a minute. 47 seconds, to be exact."

"You actually timed it?"

"Had to. We were gonna be late for something had we not. Plus I was curious."

"The late he mentioned, was the late for picking up our Chinese food…"

"You really…risked being late for take-out food for a video game? How addicted ARE you?!" Moka snapped at Adam.

"It's not called addiction, it's called being dedicated."

"Yup, can't be dedicated without getting to level 99 on each class on Diablo 2…"

"And….how long did it take you to pull that off?" Adam asked, looking back to Dan finally as he was randomly switching through the bosses.

"About..three weeks of sleepless nights?"

"In a row?"

"Give or take a day, there around." Dan said with a nod.

"I see." Adam said, still looking at them; what appeared to be a robotic stag spewing out fire for horns was jumping around him; Adam wasn't even giving much of a glance to the screen, if at all, while staring at Moka and Dan. The sound of explosions coming from the TV earned his attention as he turned back to look at the Maverick, and an eyebrow cocking on his own visage, as well as Moka's, and Dan shaking his head. "That, my friend, is addiction – to beat a boss without even looking…"

Adam shook his head and sighed. "It'd be even scarier had I not gotten hit."

"You only got hit once…and I was watching the whole battle." Moka said, eyebrow twitching.

"Errr….What?"

"She's right…Take a look at yer health – only one hit, or there about, from the boss."

"Hmm…I guess it isn't dedication anymore, is it?" Adam said while scratching his head, then shrugged. "Oh well, off to the sponge."

"Wait, what? Sponge?" Moka questioned. "You're…Not normal, are you, just by calling them one thing? What the hell _is_ that…sponge supposed to be?!"

"…A sea cucumber, actually."

"Reeeallly..."She trailed off…"I have a strong urge to try it." Adam and Dan both looked at her, then to each other.

"Which one should we have her set out on…X 1? It's the easiest of the games…best for a beginner."

"So is X2…But I could be really mean and let her loose on X6. Fucking abomination."

"Eh, don't be that mean. Just set her up at one."

The three then wasted the rest of the day, lounging about and Moka, the silver-haired vampiress, the epitome of jaded, had found quite possibly, an immense amount of joy from simply running through the first stage – after one death, from not knowing the controls completely, and losing half life from the two helicopters, and succeeding after that.

"Adam…I feel so inadequate now. She's put my attempts to this game to complete and utter shame."

"I do believe that I now have found my gaming Protégé." Adam said while rubbing his forehead.

"Uhhh, Adam…Which one of these…creatures should I go for?"

"The penguin-lookin' thing. Good luck."

"I'm still your hacking protégé, yeah?!"

"Perhaps…Kumuru's catching up."

"What will be left for me then?!"

"Musically inclined protégé."

"No offense, but the only thing you could really teach me is bass. But when it comes to other instruments, I kinda beat you…and I have better vocals."

"The instruments isn't very true. I played a few back in the elementary to middle school days. You just see me play the bass the most."

"Eh…I doubt that."

"Fine…Then no protégé for you then?" He said with a sarcastic grin.

"You don't have anything else?!"

"Not really."

"God dammit! Our skill sets are weak!"

Adam looked over to Moka as she finally had nuked the penguin, leaving her with the Shotgun Ice. "Eagle looking thing next. Then you're on your own."

"You know…Watching her nuke that, it's really amazing that she can do this all so well, without having played it before."

"I doubt that it'll be much better after the Eagle." Adam said with a knowing nod. "If you can't find out what the Dash is, you're totally and completely fucked. Just saying."

"Isn't it a double tap on the same direction?" Moka asked.

"Inefficient way to do it, but yes."

"She already found the frickin' thing!"

"Dan, now that I think about it.." Moka said, pausing the game mid-jump. "Who was that girl who helped us out with Gin!?"

"That, dear Moka, was someone I met recently at the start of the school. She's a nice girl, little shy, but very nice."

"Thank you Boy Redundancy." Adam said, taking the controller back from Moka to start up X3.

"Fuck you, Adam. The point I'm trying to make is that until you get to know her, all you'll see is the shy side. By the way, she'll be joining us around lunch nowadays."

"Mmkay…" Adam said with a shrug. "Whatever works for you." He looked over at Dan and Moka now. "So, you gonna start ripping that shit or am I gonna have to smack you both?"

"Good point…Let's get ripping."

"Ripping…?"

"Mhm. Means taking a hit…" He pulled out his bat and placed some Psycopothy Red into the tube, then handed it to Moka, as well as a lighter.

"This Moka, is a momentous occasion. Your first time…I think I'm going to cry."

"Save that sentimental bullshit for some other time." He said with a sigh, looking over to his silent stereo. He flipped through the selections again, and smirked as 'Blaze Heatnix Stage' popped into view. "Awesome. Best stage in that game, honestly."

"And fitting as of this moment, no?"

"Mhm.." Both the boy's gaze turned to the slightly apprehensive vampire, and nodded a 'Go ahead.'

The rest of the day resulted in the trio hacking out their lungs, but otherwise relaxing to the tremendous beats that slammed throughout the dorm rooms.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

King: Well it certainly took us forever to get to this point. Cet is currently indisposed right now, so sadly I will be the only one giving the ending spiel to this chapter…fuck. I really don't have anything to say. Cet and I have both been dealing with an uncontrollable case of writers block. Life has been Hell but we finally have this chap done. Hopefully you guys like what we have here. Please read and review.


End file.
